


Fool in love

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podobno stara miłość nie rdzewieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool in love

9.04.2012, Londyn

Czy też miałeś tak kiedyś w życiu, że będąc dzieckiem miałeś przyjaciela, a potem go straciłeś? Ja owszem tak miałem. Mieszkaliśmy obok siebie, wróć nadal mieszkamy obok siebie. Tylko że teraz nie ma już Larry’ ego jak nas żartobliwie nazywali. Teraz jest Harry i Louis. Nie ma już NAS. Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi do czasu pójść do liceum. Szkoła średnia nas poróżniła. On stał się gwiazdą szkoły. Lubiany przez wszystkich, pożądany przez większą część płci pięknej, każdy chłopak chciał być nim, ulubieniec nauczycieli. Ideał. A ja? Ja poszedłem w kierunku tego czego zawsze chciałem robić. Założyłem zespół. Spectacular. Jesteśmy tańczącym chórem. Tak wiem, wydaje się to raczej śmieszne, ale dla mnie to całe życie. Uwielbiam tych ludzi. Są niebywali utalentowani. Bardzo tęsknie za Louisem. Ale on chyba za mną nie.

Poprawiłem włosy i z hukiem zamknąłem mój pamiętnik. Moje wspomnienia z Louisem w roli głównej bardzo bolały. Byliśmy od zawsze razem a teraz co? On nawet mnie nie zauważa. Spojrzałem na swój lewy nadgarstek. Widniała tam blizna. Starannym pismem, o ile można pisać starannie żyletką była wypisane Are you hurting the one you love? Taką pamiątkę pozostawiłem sobie po tym jak Lou mnie zostawił dla popularności. Ja nie pragnąłem być popularny w naszej szkole. Wolałem być sobą niż marionetką w rękach ludzi, którzy uważali się za elitę. Tomlinson był królem naszej szkolnej elity. Każdy, który coś znaczył w tej budzie, musiał się przyjaźnić z nim. To było tak jakby naturalne. Dla mnie nie.

Wygramoliłem się z lóżka i poczłapałem do łazienki. Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie i mimowolnie jęknąłem gdy zobaczyłem w tafli lustra swoje odbicie. Moje oczy były podkrążone, a usta popękane. W zawsze idealne loki wdarł się nieład. Potrząsnąłem lekko głową, próbując je ułożyć. Na darmo.

Wyglądałem co najmniej jak koszmar, bo wczoraj niechcący wpadłem na Louisa, gdy się mijaliśmy na dosyć wąskim chodniku w naszej dzielnicy. Miałem wtedy okazję zobaczyć te oczy, które kiedyś patrzyły na mnie z miłością i takim niebywałym ciepłem. Gdy wczoraj spojrzałem w ten niebiesko- zielone tęczówki nie zobaczyłem nic. Były puste. Tak nienaturalnie puste. Powiedział do mnie tylko i wyłącznie te słowa. Przepraszam, ale się zamyśliłem. I odszedł. Nie zapytał jak się czuje, czy coś. Wyglądał jakby mnie nie poznał.

Na placu dla dzieci bawiło się dwóch chłopców. Dziesięcioletni chłopiec o kręconych włosach właśnie radośnie rozwalał zamek z piasku swojemu starszemu koledze. Trzynastolatek spojrzał oburzony na przyjaciela. On jedynie się do niego wyszczerzył i zaczął uciekać.- I tak Cię dogonię, Harry!- krzyknął zanim Louis. Zaczął gonić kręconego. Harry nie był wcale taki powolny. Chociaż był młodszy to biegł zdumiewająco szybko, jednakże dla Lou to i tak za wolno. Dogonił przyjaciela i powalił go na ziemię. Ten się przekręcił i był przodem do Tomlinsona. Hazza spojrzał w jego głębokie nie do końca zidentyfikowane oczy. Zobaczył w nich radość. Był zbyt młody, żeby zrozumieć co się za nimi kryje.

Dziś wiedziałem. Zauważyłem to jak byliśmy razem na wakacjach rok temu. Jeszcze zanim poszliśmy do liceum. Wróć, zanim ja poszedłem do liceum. Dopóki się nie pojawiłem w JEGO liceum było wszystko dobrze. Zachowywaliśmy się jak najlepsi przyjaciele.

Siedziałem zamyślony na huśtawce i skrobałem coś na kartce. Próbowałem ułożyć słowa w jakieś mające sens zdania. Jakoś mi to nie szło. Zgniotłem kolejną kartkę i rzuciłem za siebie.- Auć. Masz cela, nawet jak nie patrzysz.- usłyszałem dźwięczny głos Louisa. Obejrzałem się za siebie i zobaczyłem niebywale przystojnego osiemnastolatka. Od zawsze wiedziałem, że Lou będzie przystojny, ale nie wyobrażałem sobie, że aż tak.- No wiesz ma się to coś.- uśmiechnąłem się i zaprosiłem gestem ręki, żeby usiadł razem ze mną.- Co tam piszesz, Dziubuś?- gdy to powiedział na mojej twarzy pojawiły się dwa dorodne rumieńce. Nie lubiłem tego jak się zachowuje moje ciało na słowa lub gesty z jego strony.- Nic. Takie tam bazgroły.- moje oczy spotkały się z tęczówkami Louisa. Momentalnie moje serce przyspieszyło, a ciało zdrętwiało, gdy szatyn dotknął mojego policzka i przejechał po nim kciukiem. W jego oczach rozbłysły miliony światełek. Powoli zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej zdezorientowanej twarzy. Jeszcze raz spojrzał w moje zielone oczy.- Pussy. Ja nie umiem tego zatrzymać.- szepnął i wpił się w moje drżące wargi. Nie spodziewał się tego, że to odwzajemnię.

Spojrzałem tępo w lustro i westchnąłem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że tak się zmienił. Czy on się bał, że jak będzie ze mną rozmawiał to się na niego rzucę z pocałunkami? Wiedziałem, że bał się tego co powiedzą ludzie gdy dowiedzą się, że jest biseksualny. Jako Pan Idealny miał u swoim boku miał Panią Idealną. Eleanor Calder. Piękna, idealna, miła oraz uczynna. Tylko szkoda, że nie wiedziała, że chociaż był Bi to bardziej pociągali go mężczyźni. Wyszedłem z łazienki i udałem się w kierunku szafy. Wyjąłem mozolnie z niej szare rurki i moją ulubioną fioletową bluzę. Louis ją lubił. Podświadomie ubierałem się tak jak on lubi. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale tak już jest. Nic z tym nie zrobię.

***

Obudziłem się z tego dziwnego snu bardzo gwałtownie. Nie wiedziałem, czemu teraz mi się wszystko przypomniało. Wystarczyło jego jedno spojrzenie, żeby moje serce znowu dla niego zabiło mocniej. Miałem Eleanor, ale nie pociągała mnie tak jak powinna. Była bo była. Jako król musiałem mieć i królową. To chyba logiczne.

Wstałem, a mój wzrok odruchowo powędrował w kierunku okna z którego miałem idealny wgląd na pokój Hazzy. Zobaczyłem jak wychodzi jedynie w bokserkach i wyjmuje ubrania z szafy. Szare rurki i.. ta bluza. Ta sama którą miał na sobie, kiedy po raz pierwszy go pocałowałem wtedy na huśtawce. Była moim ulubionym elementem jego ubioru. Wyglądał w niej tak słodko. Spuściłem głowę i podchodząc do ściany uderzyłem w nią pięścią z całej siły. Czułem się jak ostatni dupek. Zostawiłem go samego.

Odświeżony i pachnący wyszedłem z łazienki. Dobrze, że miałem ręcznik przepasany na biodrach bo w moim pokoju siedziała Lottie. Ta mała osóbka była jak na swój wiek bardzo dojrzała i wiedziała wszystko o mnie. – Chcesz coś, Lo? Bo chciałbym jednakowoż się ubrać i pójść do szkoły.- powiedziałem w jej stronę.- Chciałam się spytać, czemu wczoraj tak dziwnie się zachowałeś w stosunku do Harry’ ego. Przecież miałeś okazję, żeby z nim pogadać. Nikt by was nie zauważył. Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? Widzę, że Ci go brakuje! Czemu jesteś taki uparty, Lou?- spytała. Ale co ja miałem jej odpowiedzieć? Że tak go kocham, ale nic tego nie zmieni, bo tutaj nie ma tolerancji. Jestem dupkiem, bo wolałem go olać niż powalczyć o niego. Brawo dla mnie, przydałaby się jakaś nagroda.- Lottie, mógłbym Ci prosić żebyś wyszła? Chcę się przebrać.- mruknąłem.- Gdzie się podział mój brat, który jeszcze niedawno nie mógł żyć bez Hazzy? Jego miejsce zajął człowiek, który ma wszystko w dupie.

Szedłem dziarskim krokiem w kierunku domu. Byłem zirytowany dzisiejszym zachowaniem Eleanor. Co ona sobie myślała? To że jest moją dziewczyną nie oznacza, że jestem jej własnością! Wdech, wydech Louis. Pomyśl o czymś miłym, może o trawie tak czystej i soczyście zielonej jak jego oczy. Potrząsnąłem energicznie głową, żeby się pozbyć tej myśli z głowy. To wczorajsze spotkanie było dziwne. Gdy zobaczyłem ten smutny wyraz twarzy i jego oczy tak niebywale smutne. Nie rozmawiałem z nim od tak dawna. Brakowało mi jego uśmiechu i tej radości życia. Był tak niesamowicie radosnym człowiekiem. Brakuje mi cholernie jego zaraźliwego dla każdego człowieka śmiechu. To był twój wybór. Tak wiem, że mój. Mój świat bez Hazzy był kompletnie pozbawiony barw życia. Każda czynność bez niego była udręką dla mojego ciała i umysłu. Ta świadomość, że był tak blisko jeszcze bardziej mnie dołowała. W każdej możliwej chwili patrzyłem przez okno i go wypatrywałem. Kiedy pojawiał się w swoim pokoju kompletnie nie świadomy, że go obserwuje, widziałem smutek na jego twarzy. Nawet z tej odległości widziałem, że nie wyrzucił naszego wspólnego zdjęcia. Do dziś trzymał je przy łóżku w tej fikuśnej ramce w koty. Była z okresu kiedy miałem piętnaście, a on dwanaście lat. Był tak uroczym dzieciakiem. Ba on nadal taki był. To ja się zmieniłem. Staliśmy przy wielkim dębie przytulając się do siebie. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że on odegra ważną role w moim życiu.

Wszedłem do domu trzaskając drzwiami. Byłem sam. Tego mi teraz było trzeba. Nie miałem ochoty na rozmowę z mamą czy nawet Lottie. Wbiegłem na górę, przeskakując dwa ostatnie schodki. Wszedłem z rozmachem do pokoju i zatrzasnąłem za sobą drewniane drzwi, które odpowiedziały mi swoim niezadowoleniem w postaci nieprzyjemnego skrzypnięcia. Stanąłem pośrodku pomieszczenia i uspokoiłem oddech. Rozejrzałem się i od razu mój wzrok spoczął na złotej ramce. Byliśmy na niej razem. To było w tamte wakacje. W te same kiedy się odważyłem i mu powiedziałem prawdę o sobie. W te same w które po raz pierwszy go pocałowałem. Momentalnie po moich policzkach poleciały łzy. Tak bardzo nienawidziłem się za to, że go zostawiłem samego. Przecież korona z głowy by mi nie spadła, ale bałem się że kiedy będzie za blisko to moje serce weźmie górę nad rozumem i jeszcze zrobię coś czego bym nie chciał.

Poczułem się bezradny i tak kompletnie wyprany z jakiejkolwiek chęci do życia. Podszedłem do okna i dyskretnie spojrzałem czy jest u siebie. Był. Siedział na łóżku i się uczył cicho powtarzając słowa ulubionej piosenki. Zawsze to robił. Kiedy uczyliśmy się razem zawsze rozpraszał mnie tym podśpiewywaniem. Miał niesamowity głos. Zawsze mu to powtarzałem.

Odwróciłem wzrok, kiedy zobaczyłem jak spogląda w moją stronę. Nie chciałem, żeby mnie zobaczył. Chciałem pozostać niewidzialny. Przez ostatnie dni moje myśli krążyły wokół jego osoby. Był tak idealny, skromny i uczuciowy. A przede wszystkim kochany. Drażniło mnie kiedy tego nie zauważał. Był moją podporą, ale ja jak to ja musiałem wszystko spierdolić. No bo ja nie umiem inaczej. Ta odmienność powoduje, że odpycham od siebie ludzi. Ale czemu byłem takim głupim smerfem i odepchnąłem jego? Przecież był taki dobry dla mnie, rozumiał mnie, nie zostawił, gdy się dowiedział.

Mój telefon zaczął wydawać pierwsze takty Fool In love. Podczołgałem się do torby i wyjąłem z niej dzwoniące ustrojstwo. Harry dzwoni. Odrzuciłem telefon na drugi koniec pokoju i podkuliłem nogi zalewając się łzami. Zauważył mnie, a miałem być niewidzialny.Nagle wszystko ucichło. Zrezygnował z dzwonienia. Podniosłem się i na chwiejących się nogach podszedłem do okna. Stał tam. Patrzył się w moją stronę z telefonem w ręce oraz łzami na policzkach. Znowu spowodowałeś, że ujrzały światło dzienne. Jestem idiotą. Znowu dzwonił. Oprócz bycia dupkiem, jestem jeszcze tchórzem.

Pokręciłem głową i zasłoniłem okno. Podszedłem do telefonu i z nagłym przypływem bezsilności walnąłem nim o ścianę. Dźwięki ucichły ustępując miejsca ciszy.

***

Stałem jeszcze przez parę minut w stanie totalnego osłupienia. Czemu nie odebrał tego telefonu? Czemu mi się przyglądał? Czemu płakał skoro sam mnie zostawił? Czemu?

Położyłem się na łóżku i patrząc w sufit zacząłem myśleć na jego temat. Tak bardzo pragnąłem jego bliskości. Był moją podporą w każdym momencie mojego życia. Była moim tlenem. A teraz go przy mnie nie ma. Więc jak mam żyć, jeżeli niezbędny skład powietrza gdzieś zniknął? Przekręciłem się na bok. Poczułem jak łzy torują sobie po mojej twarzy mokrą i słoną drogę. Lekko otarłem rogiem bluzy zagubioną łzę. Cieszyłem się, że nikogo z domu nie było. Zaraz miałbym multum pytań czemu właściwie płaczę. Ale ja sam tego nie wiedziałem. Wiem to głupie, ale nie wiedziałem co spowodowało, że zadzwoniłem do niego. Czemu się na to odważyłem.

Od naszego rozstania wszystko było monotonne. Bez barw. Bez jakiegokolwiek sensu istnienia. Potrafiłem się godzinami patrzeć na nasze wspólne zdjęcia. Na każdym był uśmiechnięty. Tak szczerze. A teraz? Mimo, że jest popularny wcale nie miał tego samego uśmiechu co wtedy. Miał tak niebywale sztuczny uśmiech. Taki komercyjny.

Odszedłem od okna. Przestałem się łudzić, że on odsłoni tę zasłonkę czy zadzwoni. Rzuciłem się na łóżko i wcisnąłem twarz w poduszkę. Moje oczy chyba przestały już produkować słony płyn, chociaż miałem ochotę nadal płakać i płakać. Nie chciałem przestać, bo to on był powodem tych łez.

Z tej monotonii i rozżalenia wyrwał mnie telefon. Już miałem cichą nadzieje, że to Louis.Myliłem się. To Dina. Dziewczyna z mojego zespołu. Była niesamowitą wokalistką. Jej głos był tak mocny i jednocześnie tak miły dla ucha, że na próbach zawsze to ona prowadziła resztę.

Jej długie proste kasztanowe włosy oraz niebiesko- zielone oczy powodowały, że w jakimś stopniu przypominała mi Louisa. Nie żebym ją lubił tylko dlatego, że ma coś z niego.Miała, ale nie mógłbym się w niej zakochać. Moje posklejane serce należało do niego. Nikt inny nie miał klucza. Żaden inny nie pasował do zamku w moim sercu.

\- Harry? Słyszysz mnie? Haaalo?

\- Tak? Ach przepraszam Cie Dina, zamyśliłem się. Dzwonisz ponieważ?

\- Wiesz ostatnio nasza próba była dawno temu, chyba jakoś dwa tygodnie od niej minęło. Pomyślałam, że jakoś się spotkamy na dniach i poćwiczymy. Poza tym wpdałam na trop festiwalu “Dancing choirs: singing and dancing synchronization.” Pomyślałam, że to będzieto. Co Ty na to? Jesteś naszym dowódcą. Królu?

Zawsze mnie nazywała królem. Ale nie takim królem z berłem i wielkim zamkiem. Chodziło jej o Króla Lwa. Mówiła, że moje włosy przypominają jej grzywę Simby. Zawsze mnie to porównanie rozśmieszało.

\- Moim zdaniem to coś dla nas. Jesteś niezwykła, Dina. Jutro dam znać ludziom i robimy próbę z marszu. Przygotuj jakieś teksty i ja też coś znajdę. To do jutra, Di.

Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Ten epizod z Louisem chyba nadwyrężył moje zdrowie psychiczne.

Szedłem zalaną promieniami słonecznymi uliczką. Poprawiłem lekko szalik i przyspieszyłem kroku. Louis koniecznie chciał się ze mną spotkać. Nie wiedziałem, co było tego powodem. Gdy do mnie dzwonił, jego głos był bardzo zdenerwowany. Powiedział, że mam jak najszybciej pojawić w parku. Od razu wybiegłem jak strzała, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki matki.

Już z oddali widziałem jego smukłą sylwetkę. Włosy Louisa mieniły się różnymi odcieniami brązu, a w pojedynczych pasmach tańczyły wesołe promyki. Był tak niesamowicie idealny. Był moim ideałem.

\- Louis, już jestem. Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?- spojrzałem na niego. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Przestraszyłem się.- Louis, dobrze się czujesz? Nie jesteś chory przypadkiem?

\- Nie. Mam dla Ciebie wiadomość. Bo my nie możemy się już przy…

Zerwałem się zalany potem. To była ta rozmowa. To wtedy mi powiedział. To wtedy się wszystko skończyło.

***

\- Nie. Mam dla Ciebie wiadomość. Bo my nie możemy się już przy…

Znowu ten sam sen. Czemu wracam do przeszłości? Czemu wracam do przeszłości z nim w roli głównej? To wszystko się za bardzo komplikuje. On wszystko komplikuje.

Wygrzebałem się z pościeli i podszedłem do okna, lekko odsuwając zasłony. Było grubo po północy. Zauważyłem ruch w pokoju Dziubusia. Chociaż chciałem być wobec niego obojętnym to zawsze był moim małym, kręconym i wiecznie roześmianym Dziubusiem.Chciałem go mieć przy sobie z powrotem, ale to było wbrew moim zasadom szkolnegokróla elity.

W jego pokoju zapaliła się mała lampka przy łóżku. Usiadł zgarbiony na łóżku, kiwając się w przód i w tył. Wiedziałem, że miał koszmar. Zawsze reagował tak samo. Nic się nie zmienił pod tym względem. Cieszyłem się, że byłem pod osłoną nocy. Że nie mógł mnie zauważyć.

***

Usiadłem na łóżku, bujając się. To był mój znak rozpoznawczy po tym, jak śnił mi się koszmar. Pamiętam, ze Louis przytulał mnie wtedy do siebie, żeby mnie uspokoić. Czemu teraz nie mogło go tu być? Co ja zrobiłem źle, że się mnie wyrzekł? No co takiego?

Opadłem z powrotem na poduszki, zamykając oczy. Chciałem poczuć jego ciepło. Chociaż raz po tych latach. Chciałem cieszyć się jego uśmiechem kierowanym do mnie.

Wracaliśmy do domu ulicami zatłoczonego Londynu. Słońce wyjątkowo tego dnia świeciło. Spojrzałem na jego profil. Promienie słoneczne idealnie oświetlały jego idealne rysy twarzy. Kiedy zorientował się, że mu się przyglądam na jego twarz wszedł piękny uśmiech, który ostatnio coraz częściej zdobił jego przystojne oblicze.

\- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz, Hazza?- spytał odwracając głowę w moją stronę. Zarumieniłem się i od razu podziękowałem, że było ciepło i nie wiedział czy to przez niego czy przez słońce.

\- Tak po prostu. Lubię się na Ciebie patrzeć, kiedy jesteś myślami gdzieś daleko. Wydajesz się tak niebywale idealny i nieosiągalny jednocześnie.- wyjaśniłem. On się zatrzymał, a jego twarz rozpromieniała niczym wszystkie gwiazdy w naszym układnie słonecznym.

\- Oh Dziubuś. Chodź tu do mnie.- powiedział rozkładając ręce, abym mógł się do niego przytulić. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy się tak uśmiechasz. Masz takie słodkie dołeczki.- powiedział kiedy moje ciało dotknęło jego. Poczułem zapach jakim zawsze pachniał Tomlinson. Było to pomieszanie piżmu i tego co posiadał Louis, nikt inny na tym globie. Przytuliłem się do niego mocniej, kiedy poczułem jak jego twarz wtula się w moje włosy.

\- Zawsze pachną jabłkami. To twój znak rozpoznawczy, Harry.- mruknął zaciągając się ich zapachem. Odsunąłem się od niego i wyjąłem z kieszeni płaszcza mojego IPhone. Ustawiłem aparat.

\- Uśmiech panie Tomlinson.- powiedziałem. Oboje się uśmiechnęliśmy, a telefon zakomunikował nas o zrobionej fotografii.

\- To będzie moje ulubione zdjęcie z Tobą. 

***

Zatrząsnąłem się w łazience, chcąc ochłonąć. Widok Hazzy w samych bokserkach był widokiem, który pobudzał we mnie fantazje z nim w roli głównej. Oparłem się o ścianę i zjechałem w dół. Poczułem łzy na swoich policzkach.

Leżałem z nim na łóżku, oglądając jakieś nudne romansidło. Byłem tak zniesmaczony sytuacją na ekranie, że postanowiłem się poprzyglądać mojemu towarzyszowi. Był zafascynowany filmem. Jego oczy patrzyły się obserwując najmniejszy ruch. Delikatnie podniosłem się na łokciach i objąłem od tyłu. Pod moim dotykiem po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Ciebie naprawdę interesuje ten głupawy film?

\- Nie, ale zastanawiałem się kiedy w końcu się na tyle znudzisz, że zaczniesz coś ze mną robić.

\- Osz ty.- wziąłem poduszkę i zacząłem go okładać. Wierzgał i rzucał się na wszystkie strony. W pewnym momencie nasze twarze był tak blisko siebie. Jego oczy zabłysnęły, a usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Harry.- wymruczałem i delikatnie dotknąłem jego rozgrzanych warg. Moje ręce odruchowo powędrowały do jego włosów. Palce się zaplatały w nich. Nieznacznie rozsunąłem moim językiem jego usta. Westchnął i przycisnął mnie do siebie szczelniej. Jego ręce przejechały po krzywiźnie moich pleców, na co wzdrygnąłem.

Uśmiechnąłem się na to wspomnienie. Kochałem jego słodkie wargi. Smakowały jak brzoskwinie. Słodkie brzoskwinie. Chociaż mieliśmy mało pocałunków to każdy z nich był wyjątkowy. Nie żałowałem żadnego z nich. Jedyne czego żałowałem to, to że pozwoliłem mu od tak odejść. To był twój wybór. Wiem, ale żałuje. Ale chyba za późno na takie przemyślenia. Mogłem o ty pomyśleć zanim go odepchnąłem.

Siedząc na nudnej lekcji profesora Wilkinsa rozmyślałem nad wszystkim. Ale przede wszystkim się nudziłem. Jednym z głównych powodów mojego otępienia było to, że on kompletnie nie umiał uczyć i nikt go nie słuchał. Mógł się nawet wydrzeć na nas a i tak każdy ignorował co mówił. Był tępy jak nóż harcerski po przejściach. Rozłożyłem się jeszcze bardziej na szkolnej ławce i westchnąłem. Zostało jeszcze pięć lekcji. Pięć długich godzin tutaj. Ja zwariuje. Poczułem jak coś dotyka mojego ramienia. To ręka Eleanor.

\- Louis, jesteś jakiś nieobecny. Ja rozumiem, że próchniak nie ciekawi Cie tak samo jak nowy czerwony Maserati, ale na mnie mógłbyś zwracać uwagę.

\- Przepraszam, Ele. Jestem zmęczony, bo źle ostatnio sypiam. To chyba przez pyłki. Wiesz, jestem alergikiem.- to prawda byłem. Lecz powodem mojej bezsenności był raczej ktoś, a nie coś. Harry. On był moim nocnym prześladowcą. Gdy tylko zamykałem oczy to pojawiała sie jego roześmiana twarz. Te fikuśne loczki. Ten czysto zielony wzrok. Te usta, soczyste i proszące się o pocałunek. Był moim utrapieniem.

\- Louis! Mówię do Ciebie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Dzwonek.- powiedziała do mnie i zabierając torbę, skierowała się do wyjścia z klasy. Ja również się poderwałem i pobiegłem za nią.- ELEANOR!- krzyknąłem, ale nie dane mi było jej dogonić, bo wpadłem na kogoś.- Przepraszam, ale Cie nie zauważyłem.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Nie musisz się mną przejmować. Idę już sobie.- usłyszałem ten głos. Jego niesamowity i piękny głos. Było w nim słychać potworny żal i smutek. Patrzyłem tylko jak zbiera swoje notatki i książki ze szkolnej podłogi. No właśnie tylko.

Moje ciało zamarło, a umysł krzyczał, żebym coś zrobił. Nie zrobiłem nic.

Spojrzał na mnie z przydługiej grzywki i odszedł. Nie szedł szybko, ale ja widziałem to w powolnej wersji. Jak w filmach, kiedy odchodzi ukochana osoba to widzi się to w spowolnionym tempie. Tak było ze mną.- Harry.- powiedziałem cicho. Nie usłyszał mnie. Nie miał szans, aby to zrobić. Odważyłem się odezwać, kiedy zniknął za drzwiami prób. Tchórz.

***

Smutny i pełen myśli o Louisie wszedłem do naszego królestwa. Byli już prawie wszyscy. Brakowało oczywiście nikogo innego jak panny Violin.

\- Czemu mnie nie dziwi, że nie ma jeszcze Diny? Ona i punktualność się chyba nie dogadują.- zaśmiałem się ze wszystkimi. Cała grupa miała niesamowity talent. Każdy na swój oryginalny i niepowtarzalny sposób.

Felix Cole był wysokim blondynem o różnokolorowych tęczówkach. Był świetnym beatboxerem i raperem. Jego talent był bardzo ważny w Spectacular.

Leila Sweet była to ruda i bardzo roztargniona osoba. Miała najniższy głos damski, ale gdy tylko zaczynała swoje partie to wszystkim opadały dosłownie szczęki.

Ginny Gold była to bardzo skromna i nieśmiała blondynka. Gdyby nie fakt, że usłyszałem ją jak śpiewała pracując w kawiarni, to nigdy by tu sama nie przyszła.

Denis Granger był to jasny blondyn o czarnych jak węgiel oczach. Jego niesamowicie wysoki głos był obiektem śmiechów wielu chłopaków w szkole. Ja byłem dumny, że przekonałem go do Spectacular. W końcu był jednym z najlepszych sportowców w szkole.

Lana Tylor była wysoką brunetką o nogach długich jak tyczki dla akrobatów w cyrku. Jej głos był mocny i nieraz powodowała, że moje włosy się bardziej kręciły.

No i oczywiście Dina Violin. Była to pianistka, skrzypaczka, perkusistka i flecistka. Tańczyła modern i do tego śpiewała. Robot. Ale częściej ją nazywano Dinobot.

\- Już jestem. Przepraszam Cie Harry, ale mnie Henderson zatrzymał, bo nie uważałam na matmie.- Dina nigdy nie miała podzielności uwagi jeśli chodzi o lekcje.

\- Nie szkodzi. Kiedyś chyba padnę na zawał, jak będziesz wcześniej.- wszyscy się zaśmiali, nawet Violin. Ona nigdy nie szczędziła sobie śmiechu.

\- Dobra my tu ha ha, a robota sama sie nie zrobi. Ludzie na miejsca i rozgrzewamy struny, i wszystko co tam macie.- krzyknęła Di. Ona była moją prawą ręką w kwestii Spectacular.

***

Zły na siebie i połowę świata usiadłem na murku ‘Elity’. Obok mnie paru ‘fajnych’ i dobrze ubranych ludzi. Szczerze powiem, nawet nie wiem jak mieli na imię. Zaraz potem zeszły się dziewczyny na mega wysokich szpilkach. Nigdy nie rozumiałem jak one mogły się na nich utrzymać. Dla mnie to czarna magia.

Ostatnia szła królowa. Eleanor Calder. Jej włosy powiewały na wietrze a oczy były przykryte drogimi okularami od Prady. Była tak idealna, ale nie dla mnie. Dla mnie chłopak z loczkami, zielonymi oczami i pięknym uśmiechu był ideałem.

\- Ele, ja Cie strasznie przepraszam. Byłem rozdrażniony tym, że nie mogłem w nocy spać. Głupio zrobiłem wyżywając się na Tobie.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. To ja się źle zachowałam, że się obraziłam.- podszedłem do niej i przyciągając ją do siebie, pocałowałem.

***

\- Jeszcze raz. Leila od twojej partii.

[ (Adele, Someone like U) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=hLQl3WQQoQ0)

I heard

That you’re settled down

That you found a girl

And you’re married now

Patrzyłem na nich wszystkich z dumą w oczach. Cieszyłem się, że Dina zaproponowała tak niesamowitą i uczuciową piosenkę.

I heard

That your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things

I didn’t give to you

 

Pokazałem, żeby lekko zeszła w dół. Wyszło idealnie. Jej głos był stworzony do tej piosnki.

Old friend

Why are you so shy?

Ain’t like you to hold back

Or hide from the light

 

Lana miała genialne wejścia. Zawsze mi się podobało jak wchodziła z taką energią. Wiedziałem, że po prostu czuła to całą sobą. Ona żyła tym co robiła.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn’t stay away, I couldn’t fight it.

I had hoped you’d see my face and that you’d be reminded

That for me it isn’t over

 

Dina była w porost stworzona do tego utworu. Jej oczy błyszczały i wiedziałem, że kocha to co robi.

Never mind

I’ll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don’t forget me, I beg

I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead.”

Sometimes it lasts in love

But sometimes it hurts instead,

Yeah.

Po moich policzkach poleciały łzy. Ten refren tak idealnie pasował do mojej sytuacji z Lou. Tylko, że on o mnie zapomniał. Nawet nie powiedział słowa, gdy zbierałem książki i również swoją godność z podłogi.

Resztę piosnki dokończyli oni. Ja nie miałem siły zaśpiewać tego później. Zbyt dużo to było dla mnie.

\- To na koniec. Dziękuje wszystkim.- powiedziała Di i zaczęła porządkować wszystkie teksty.

Podszedłem do okna, żeby nie zauważyła moich zaczerwienionych oczu. Zaczęłaby się martwić. Nie chciałem tego. Patrząc po skwerze, gdzie się wylegiwali wszyscy, mój wzrok przykuła całująca się para. Ona i on. Królowa i król. Piękny i Bestia.

To nie tak, że nie lubiłem jej. Eleanor była miła i dobra, ale moja niechęć była spowodowana tym, że bezkarnie mogła całować Louisa i nikt ich nie wyśmiewał.

Ja bym tak nie mógł.

***

Kiedy odkleiłem sie od mojej dziewczyny rozejrzałem się po wszystkich. Moje oczy zatrzymały się na oknie od sali prób. Stał w nim Harry. Nawet z tak daleka widziałem jego smutek i łzy. Znowu przeze mnie płakał. Czemu ja go tak ranię? Przecież on nie zasłużył. Był moim kochanym i najlepszym przyjacielem od zawsze. Best Friends Forever. Spojrzałem na bransoletkę przyjaźni. Nigdy jej nie zdjąłem. Chociaż w taki sposób mógł być przy mnie, kiedy ja go odrzuciłem. Wraz z naszą przyjaźnią, odepchnąłem miłość. Jego delikatne serduszko zostało przeze mnie rozerwane na miliony kawałeczków. A ta sytuacja na przerwie. Mogłem mu pomóc, powiedzieć coś. Ale ja jak zwykle musiałem się okazać totalnym tchórzem. Nienawidzę się za to. Szczerze.

***

Patrzył się na mnie. Ale co z tego? On był tam, ja byłem tu. Nie da się być razem. Poczułem jak coś ciepłego się do mnie przytula. Wiedziałem, że to Di.

\- Widzę jak za nim tęsknisz. Wiem więcej niż Ci się wydaje, Styles. Byliście od zawsze najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. A onz Ciebie zrezygnował. Bał się co ludzi powiedzą. Nadal się boi. Nie jestem taka głupia, Haz. Widziałam te łzy i czerwone oczy jak śpiewałeś swoją partię. Wiem, że Louis był dla Ciebie niebywale ważny. Widać jak Ci go brak. Kiedyś przejrzy na oczy i zobaczy co stracił.

Jej słowa była tak trafne. Kochałem ją za to. Kochałem ją jak siostrę. Cieszę się, że ją mam.

\- Dziękuje Ci, Dina. Dziękuje.

Szłam pogrążona we własnych myślach. Od rozmowy z Harrym po próbie krążyły one wokół jego i Louisa. Nie rozumiałam Tomlinsona kompletnie. Dla mnie nie było możliwe zostawić kogoś kogo jak się twierdziło kochało. Prawda. On go kochał. Widziałam to. Może i miałam przyczepioną naklejkę z napisem roztrzepana, ale widziałam to co chciałam. Nie byłam obojętna na ludzkie cierpienie. Poza tym Hazza był moim przyjacielem. Nie chciałam patrzeć jak marnuje się i usycha za tym co łączyło go z Lou.

Spojrzałam na zegarek i przyspieszyłam kroku. Była za pięć wpół do szóstej i jak dobrze wiedziałam Louis powinien zaraz wychodzić na codzienny spacer. Miałam nadzieje, że go spotkam. Chciałam z nim porozmawiać. Nie byłam do końca pewna czy mi cokolwiek powie na temat Harolda. Wiedział, iż jestem z nim blisko. Był świadomy tego także, że nie umiem powstrzymać języka za zębami przy Stylesie.

Mój wzrok ponownie powędrował ku nadgarstkowi. Było dokładanie trzydzieści minut po piątej. Poprawiłam szalik i zaczęłam biec. Jak się cieszyłam, że nie noszę szpilek jak klikaczki w naszej szkole. Dziękowałam Bogu, że jestem normalna i założyłam moje zwykłe conversy. Byłam na zakręcie, kiedy z całą siłą wpadłam na kogoś. Gdyby nie jego refleks już bym pewnie zbierała swoje wdzięki z twardego chodnika. Gdy spojrzałam na swojego wybawcę, zaklnęłam w duchu. Przede mną stał nie kto inny tylko Louis. Teraz jeszcze mnie nazwie niezdarą, bo nie umiem się poruszać ruchem jednostajnie przyspieszonym w miejscu zabudowanym.

Jednakże cieszyłam się, że na niego wpadłam. W gorszym wypadku mógł być to Harry, a znając jego umiejętności sportowe to już bym leżała na chodniku przygnieciona jego ciałem, albo to ja bym leżała na nim.

\- Przepraszam, ale się spieszyłam.- mruknęłam, kiedy już mnie puścił.

\- Nie szkodzi. Ty ja Cie chyba znam. Ty jesteś Dina. Dina Violin. Ten Dinobot o którym mówią w szkole?- zapytał drapiąc się po brodzie.

\- Tak. Ale ja tak w ogóle to śpieszyłam się do Ciebie, Louis.

\- Do mnie?- zapytał robiąc przerażone oczy. Czy ja byłam taka straszna?

\- Tak. Bo ja Cie nie rozumiem Tomlinson. Kochasz Harry’ego, więc czemu go odrzucasz? Dlaczego zerwałeś tę przyjaźń. Przecież znaczyła dla Ciebie tak wiele.- powiedziałam na jednym wdechu. Jego wzrok był tępy, jakby za mgłą. Twarz miała nieodgadniony wyraz, a ręce zaczęły się trząść.

\- Ty. Nic. Nie. Rozumiesz. Musiałem tak postąpić. On jest zbyt dobry jak na mój świat. Oni by go zniszczyli. Uratowałem przed zmianą. Sam siebie nie zdołałem i dlatego jego chciałem obronić przed tym. Nie masz pojęcia jacy są Ci ludzie. Nie byłby sobą.- jęknął. Zobaczyłam łzy w jego oczach. Czułam się dziwnie, bo już dziś miałam do czynienia z męskimi łzami.- Tak jak ja.

\- Jesteś dupkiem, Tomlinson. Zwyczajnym dupkiem.- mruknęłam i odwracając się spojrzałam na niego ostatnim nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

***

Stałem jak słup soli na środku chodnika. Dina odeszła ponad dziesięć minut temu, a ja nadal nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Jej wypowiedź dała mi do myślenia. Jesteś dupkiem, zwyczajnym dupkiem. Te słowa krążyły mi po głowie. Nie chciały odejść. Utkwiły w moim umyśle, bo były szczerą prawdą. Bolało mnie to. Ten potworny ból towarzyszył mi od dnia kiedy powiedziałem mu, że nie możemy być już przyjaciółmi. Wina ciążyła mi jak kula u nogi.

Nie mam pojęcia po jakim czasie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Czułem niesamowity ucisk w okolicach serca. Chciałem to zignorować, ale nie potrafiłem.

Szedłem spokojnie chodnikiem w stronę mojego domu. Jednakże nogi samoczynnie się zatrzymały przed domem Harry’ego. Spojrzałem na drzwi frontowe. Nic się nie zmieniły. Ogród również był taki jaki zawsze. Rododendrony i cyprysy ozdabiały tę małą przestrzeń przy ganku. Bluszcz oplótł dwie kolumienki przy stopniach prowadzących na werandę. Zawsze mi się podobał ten minimalistyczny styl pani Styles.

Przeskoczyłem małą furtkę jak to jeszcze, gdy często tu bywałem, miałem w zwyczaju. Podszedłem do drzwi. Wpatrywałem się w nie i nie mogłem zrobić żadnego ruchu. Strach mnie sparaliżował.

Czekałem, aż woda w czajniku się zagotuje. W miedzy czasie wyjąłem z szafki naszą ulubioną cytrynową herbatę. Wrzuciłem ją do kubków. Uśmiechnąłem sie na widok kubka Harolda. Uroczy rysowany kociak szczerzył się z niego. Na moim bym stały motyw marchewek.

Głośne gwizdanie zawiadomiło mnie o tym, że woda przekroczyła sto stopni Celsjusza. Wziąłem do czajnik i zalałem wodą torebki z fusami. Do moich nozdrzy dostał się intensywny zapach cytryn i charakterystyczna woń herbaty.

Usłyszałem szmer i kilka przekleństw Harry’ego pod adresem ostatniego schodka, który miał obluzowaną deskę i zawsze gdy się zagapił stawał na nią co powodowało przy jego zdolnościach równowagi bolesny upadek.

\- Louis? Czy ja czuję nasz ulubiony napój o poranku?- zapytał przecierając piąstkami oczy. Wyglądał jak uroczy pięciolatek. Moje serce przyspieszyło, kiedy spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami. Na jego twarz wszedł nieśmiały rumieniec, a usta rozciągnęły się w błogi uśmiech.

\- Tak i do tego w twoim ulubionym kubku.- powiedziałem. Siłami natury się powstrzymywałem, żeby nie rzucić się na niego. Był tak sexowny w tym swoim nic nie robieniu. Tylko szkoda, że on był normalny.

\- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz, Lou?

\- Nie nic. Tylko się zamyśliłem. Jutro mam ważny test.

Skarciłem się na wspomnienie tego dnia. Przecież mogłem mu powiedzieć. Znał o mnie prawdę i nie robił z tego powodu żadnych wywodów. Nie był homofobem, jak inni.

Zjechałem po drzwiach i oparłem o nie głowę. Tak bardzo chciałem mieć odwagę, żeby zapukać i wtulić się w jego drobne ciało.

***

Biologia. Chemia. Fizyka. Wziąłem książki do ręki i udałem się w kierunku łóżka. Kątem oka widziałem jak ktoś w bezowym płaszczu idzie w kierunku frontowych drzwi. Od razu poznałem Louisa. Rzuciłem pośpiesznie książki i przykleiłem nos do szyby. Śledziłem jego każdy ruch. Stanął przy drzwiach i nad czymś się zastanawiał. Nie czekając dłużej pobiegłem na dół. Pamiętając o ostatnim schodku, przeskoczyłem go i miękko wylądowałem na podłodze. Podszedłem na palcach do drzwi i słuchałem. Miałem nadzieje, że coś powie. Niby do siebie, ale w jakimś sensie do mnie.

Usiadłem pod drzwiami nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek komunikatu.

Nie usłyszałem nic. Ciszę przewał szmer po drugiej stronie. Wiedziałem, że się podniósł i odszedł. Po moich policzkach mimowolnie poleciały łzy. Tak bardzo pragnąłem, aby coś powiedział. Obojętnie co. Chciałem usłyszeć jego głos. Ten niesamowity dźwięk, który od tak dawna nie dane mi było usłyszeć.

Podniosłem się i beznamiętnie wróciłem na górę. Wziąłem telefon i podszedłem do okna. Wiedziałem, że tam był. Ukrywał się przede mną. Z tego wszystkiego przypomniało mi się jak po wyznaniu mi prawdy o sobie bał sie przebywania ze mną w jednym pokoju.

Siedziałem spokojnie w pokoju czytając książkę. Była tak nudna, że od jakiś pięciu minut czytałem ten sam wers. Za oknem jak zwykle lał deszcz. Odłożyłem książkę i podszedłem do okna. Uwielbiałem patrzeć na ściekające po tafli okna, krople. Na swój dziwny sposób było to fascynujące i jednocześnie mnie odprężało. Zacząłem rysować jakieś nieznane wzory.

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain …

Nucąc tak w kółko ten sam wers piosenki do moich uszu doszedł odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Nie musiałem się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć kto wszedł. Nikt oprócz niego nie miał wstępu tutaj. Przynajmniej bez pozwolenia. Nie poruszył się. Stał w drzwiach bez najmniejszego ruchu. Czekał, aż dam mu wyraźny znak, żeby podszedł.

\- Nie stój tak w nich. To nie grzecznie stać w progu.- uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i szmer jego kapci o parkiet.

\- Czemu tu tak siedzisz? Obraziłeś się na mnie?- szepnął tuż za moimi plecami.

\- Nie Lou, wszystko jest w porządku. Tylko chciałem sobie posiedzieć sam. Nawet zacząłem czytać książkę, ale jakoś mnie nie zaciekawiła. A co? Stęskniłeś się za moim towarzystwem, Louisie Tomlinsonie?- zapytałem odwracając się do niego przodem. Zauważyłem, że na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmieszanie.

\- Em, no trochę. Nudno bez Ciebie, Pussy.- mruknął. Wiedziałem, że głupio mu to mówić. Jego orientacja była dla niego brzemieniem. Jego biseksualność nigdy mnie nie odstraszała. Była na porządku dziennym. Jednak on bał się, że będą brali go za dziwaka. Lou bał się opinii ludzi i tego co o nim powiedzą.

\- Louis, czemu boisz się mi powiedzieć, że się beze mnie nudzisz? Przecież nie posadzę Cie o to, że się we mnie zakochałeś. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.- powiedziałem, wstając z parapetu.

\- Tak wiem, ale wiesz nie chcę, żebyś sobie coś pomyślał. Jesteś wspaniały i taki kochany. Nie uciekłeś, kiedy się dowiedziałeś o mojej odmienności. Wszyscy pozostali po dowiedzeniu się prawdy ulatniali się szybciej niż powietrze z pękniętego balonika.- jęknął, a po jego policzkach poleciały łzy. Zabolał mnie ten widok, nie lubiłem kiedy płakał. Podszedłem do niego i starłem je rękawem mojego za dużego swetra.

\- Nie płacz, Lou. To mnie boli. Proszę Cie, spójrz na mnie.- podniosłem jego podbródek tak żebym widział jego zapłakane teraz oczy.

\- Jesteś niesamowitym człowiekiem. Masz wiele zalet i cech których niejeden człowiek by Ci pozazdrościł. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.- szepnąłem widząc, że na jego idealną twarz wchodzi lekki uśmiech.

\- Harry jesteś najlepszym co mnie spotkało.- mruknął i zaczął się mi przyglądać w taki inny sposób niż dotąd. Zobaczyłem w jego oczach iskierki szczęścia. Jakaś dziwna i niebywale mocna siła zawładnęła mną. Położyłem swoje drobne dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, a moja twarz znalazła się na kilka milimetrów od jego. Spojrzałem w jego niebieskie oczy. Były tak głębokie.

\- Lou, Ty również jesteś najlepszym co mnie w życiu spotkało.- szepnąłem i dotknąłem delikatnie jego ust. Nie zareagował natychmiast. Był w szoku i wyczuwałem to. Jego mięśnie się nienaturalnie napięły. Nie odwzajemnił pocałunku.

\- Nie wiem, czemu to robisz, ale przestań. Nie chcę, żebym poczuł do Ciebie coś większego niż przyjaźń. Przepraszam.

Po moich policzkach poleciały łzy. To był jeden z wielu odtrąceń z jego strony. Jednak nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że zada mi ten ostateczny cios i zakończy coś co nawet nie ujrzało światła dziennego.

Wiem, że u mnie byłeś. Czemu stchórzyłeś? Już tak mało dla Ciebie znaczę? Harry

***

Patrzyłem się tępo w ścianę, wymyślając to co nowsze tortury dla siebie za własną głupotę. Przecież nie zabiłby mnie za to, że do niego przyszedłem. Nie należał do takich osób.

Poczułem jak mój telefon wibruje.

Wiem, że u mnie byłeś. Czemu stchórzyłeś? Już tak mało dla Ciebie znaczę? Harry

Zrobiłem wielkie oczy. On wiedział. Nie zebrałem się na odwagę, żeby odpisać od razu. Bałem się. Tak cholernie.

Nie pisz do mnie. Nie mamy już ze sobą nic wspólnego. Louis

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co napisałem. Co chwila patrzyłem na telefon. Jedna nieodebrana wiadomość. Bałem się cholernie co mi odpisał. Tamta widomość była szczytem mojego egoizmu. Bo jak ja mogłem mu to napisać. No jak? Drżącym palcem nacisnąłem ikonkę z kopertą.

Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie wierzę, że to mówisz, gdzie jest mój Louis? Kim jesteś? Czym się stałeś? Harry

Rzuciłem telefonem o podłogę. Nie wytrzymałem. Po mojej zmęczonej twarzy poleciało morze łez. Czułem się jak szmata. Nic nie warta dziwka. Skuliłem się i zacząłem się bujać.

\- Louis? Boże co Ci się stało?- do mojego pokoju wpadła Lottie. Zapomniałem z tego wszystkiego zamknąć drzwi od pokoju.- Słyszysz mnie? Lou.

\- Harry.- jęknąłem. Nie mogłem nic więcej powiedzieć. Ona spojrzała na mnie tymi swoim pięknymi oczami i przytuliła mnie do siebie. Czując jej ciało, wtuliłem się w nią jeszcze mocniej.

\- Co się stało? Boo Bear powiedz mi. Ulży Ci.- szepnęła w moje włosy. Drgnąłem na dźwięk tych słów. Bałem się jej powiedzieć co zrobiłem. Ona będzie na mnie zła. Ba, ona będzie wściekła jak mało kto.- Co jest z Harrym? Louis do cholery! Powiedz coś!- warknęła zirytowana moim milczeniem.

\- Bo ja byłem u niego dzisiaj.- jej oczy sie zaświeciły.- Ale nie odważyłem zapukać czy coś. Siedziałem pod jego drzwiami i waliłem się młotkiem po głowie. A potem dostałem wiadomość od niego, że wiedział, iż u niego byłem. Tchórz ze mnie.- szepnąłem.

\- To nie jest cała prawda. Czuję to Lou. Znam Cie na wylot i wiem, że coś przede mną ukrywasz.- dodała, gładząc mnie po włosach.

\- Za dobrze mnie znasz. Rzeczywiście to nie cała prawda. Bo ja.- zaciąłem się. Wziąłem telefon z podłogi i pokazałem jej rozmowę z Harrym. Przy mojej odpowiedzi jej oczy pociemniały, a wyraz twarzy był nieodgadniony.

\- Coś. Ty. Człowieku. NAROBIŁ!- wrzasnęła i odkleiła się ode mnie jak oparzona. Zaczęła chodzić po całym pokoju, mówiąc wiązanki przekleństw, których sam bym nie wymyślił.- Ja rozumiem, że okres dojrzewania. Hormony. Testosteron i wszystko inne, nie chce znać szczegółów. Ale do cholery co masz z główką nie tak, Louis?

\- Lottie. Ty nie rozumiesz. Ja muszę sie tak zachowywać. On jest jak delikatny kwiat. Nie wytrzymał by tego.- szepnąłem. Wiedziałem, że gdyby ludzie się dowiedzieli on naszej inności to bylibyśmy tematem oszczerstw. A najbardziejon. Moja pozycja w tej całej śmiesznej placówce jest swego rodzaju kołem ratunkowym.

\- Jesteś idiotom. Takich jak Ty to trzeba siać, bo wątpię, że się sami rodzą.- spojrzała na mnie tymi swoimi czystko niebieskimi oczami. Było w nich widać wściekłość i coś jeszcze. Potępienie. Ona mnie potępiała jak mało kto.

Rzucałem się na łóżku. Żadna pozycja nie była wystarczająco wygodna. Położyłem się na plecach i wpatrywałem sie w sufit. Na obecną chwilę był to jedyne ciekawe zajęcie. W tej pozycji zacząłem wspominać.

[ (Green eyes) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIyeKCA5JwY)

Szedłem razem z nim do lekarza. Haz był chory, a jego mama nie mogła go sama zabrać. Spojrzałem na niego i momentalnie przytuliłem. Wyglądał strasznie. Miał nienaturalnie spuchnięte migdałki i bardzo wysoką gorączkę. Bałem sie o niego niesamowicie. Jeśli coś by mu się stało, to nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego. Był moim całym szczęściem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby go zabraknąć. To nie dorzeczne. On jest moim życiem, bez niego nie będzie mnie.

\- Lou.- szepnął z wielkim trudem.- Nie martw się o mnie. To tylko zapalenie migdałków, a Ty się zachowujesz jakbym był co najmniej chory na raka.

\- To nie moja wina, że jesteś dla mnie tak ważny. Nawet gdybyś miał katar sienny, albo zwykły kaszel.- powiedziałem.- A Ty mówisz, że mam się o Ciebie nie martwić?- on jedynie się na mnie spojrzał tymi swoimi ślepiami. Jedyne co nie zmieniło się w nim podczas choroby to właśnie one. Te zielone oczy.

[ (Miss You) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJmMTwGQnnU)

Nawet nie zauważyłem jak po mojej twarzy zaczęły lecieć łzy. Niby takie normalne wspomnienie, ale spowodowało u mnie tyle emocji. Wtuliłem się w poduszkę, ale nawet to mi nie pomogło. Byłem zbyt roztrzęsiony. Wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem do garderoby. Włączyłem światło, które mnie momentalnie oślepiło. Po paru minutach moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do tej rażącej poświaty. Stanąłem na palcach i ściągnąłem z górnej półki wielkie pudło. Zdmuchnąłem warstwę kurzu. Na wieku był lekko już naruszony przez czas. Harry & Louis: say forever. Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie dnia, którego postanowiliśmy zrobić to pudło. Miało pozostawić po nas namacalny znak.

\- Harry czy możesz nie wymachiwać tak tym pędzlem? Zaraz będę miał niebieskie włosy. A to chyba nie będzie dla mnie korzystne. Urocze niewiasty nie będą za mną się uganiać, jak pies za kością.- Hazza zaczął się przeraźliwie śmiać co za skutkowało tym, że wcześniej wspomniany przedmiot wylądował centralnie na mojej bluzce z Johnem Lennonem.

\- Styles! Widzisz co narobiłeś? Zadowolony jesteś?

\- No bardzo. Teraz Lennon ma nowy styl. Tak się teraz noszą w niebie. Taki boski.- powiedział.

\- Haroldzie Styles radzę Ci uciekać. Liczę do trzech i zacznę Cię gonić. Raz, dwa, TRZY!- zacząłem biec w stronę zdezorientowanego chłopaka. W jego oczach zobaczyłem przerażanie, gdy się na niego rzuciłem z dzikim krzykiem.

\- Proszę, nie bij. Proszę, nie bij. Oszczędź moją twarz i włosy. One proszą o litość.- krzyknął w akcie rozpaczy.

\- No wiesz. nie jestem przekonany twą nagłą skruchą, Haz.

\- Proszę, Tommo.- wymruczał to w taki sposób, że zmiękłem i poluzowałem uścisk. On to sprytnie wykorzystał i chwilę później uciekał w kierunku swojego domu. Ja jedynie się zaśmiałem i powróciłem do przyozdabiania pudła. Dokończyłem malowanie i zacząłem rysować drobne wzory złotą farbą. Gdy dopracowywałem motylka, poczułem jak jego ręce mnie oplatają w pasie. Tylko on pachniał cytrynowym ck. Kochałem ten zapach.

\- Wiedziałem, że wrócisz. Przyniosłeś coś?- spytałem kończąc ozdabianie. Mruknął coś i mnie puścił. Wziął jakąś torebkę foliową i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Tak. Patrz.- wyjął ramkę w banany i mi ją podał.- To zdjęcie przy naszym dębie. Pamiętasz? Moja mama miała obsesje, że po tym pobycie na łonie natury będę miał kleszcze. Chyba nadal tak sądzi, bo każe mi się myć tym świństwem. Pachnie jak wanilia, a ja jej nie cierpię.- zaśmiałem się na widok zniesmaczonej miny Hazzy. Dobrze wiedziałem jak on nienawidził tej rośliny. Jej zapach powodował u niego mdłości.

Spojrzałem na zdjęcie i mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. Staliśmy tam obaj głupkowato się uśmiechając do obiektywu. To zdjęcie miało w sobie tyle pozytywnej energii. My obaj byliśmy jej pełni. A teraz? On tam robi co kocha. Śpiewa i to go uszczęśliwia. A ja? Siedzę tutaj pośród wspomnień i nie wiem, gdzie jest moje miejsce w świecie.

Biegłem za nim z rządzą mordu wymalowaną na twarzy. Zabrał mi mojego Pana Przytulasława. Tak się nie robi. On jest niebywale do mnie przywiązany. A może to ja do niego? Nie. Mam prawie osiemnaście lat.

\- Tylko się nie popłacz, Tomlinson jak nie będziesz mógł się do niego w nocy przytulać. Ha ha już wiedzę jak wylewasz morze łez, bo nie masz miśka przy sobie.

\- Ty szkarado! Jak możesz. Jesteś moim przyjacielem.- jęknąłem i zaniechałem pościgu. Czasem Hazza nie wiedział jak jego słowa potrafiły mnie dobić. Zobaczyłem jak zwalania.

\- Boo Bear. Ja nie chciałem. Proszę - powiedział podchodząc do mnie. Na długość ramienia miał wystawionego mojego misia. Jego przepraszająca mina była taka słodka.- Wybaczysz mi, LouLou?- w odpowiedzi rzuciłem miśkiem na bok i przytuliłem się do niego.

Do moich uszu doszedł dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Gwałtownie się odwróciłem i zobaczyłem Lottie. Stała ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Louis. Ja Cie przepraszam. Tak strasznie mi jest wstyd, że Cie zostawiłam samego, kiedy ty mnie potrzebowałeś.- szepnęła, podnosząc swoją głowę i ukazując oczy czerwone od płaczu.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Lo. Jesteś moją podporą jak tego potrzebuje. Kocham Cie za to.- powiedziałem podchodząc do niej i pozwoliłem, żeby się we mnie wtuliła.

\- Czemu tu tak siedzisz?- spytała.

\- Wspominam czasy, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

[ (Desire) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iflgpN4CYDQ)

Leżeliśmy na trawie patrząc na obłoki. Co jakiś czas pokazywaliśmy sonie niektóre. Nie mogłem się oprzeć i wtuliłem się w jego ciepłe ciało. Tak niebywale go pożądałem. Tylko, że on był normalny i nie mógł odwzajemniać mojego uczucia. Ironia losu jak się patrzy.

\- Lou. Wiesz masz już prawie dziewiętnaście lat, a czasem zachowujesz się jak małe trzyletnie dziecko. Wtulasz się we mnie jakbym był jakąś przytulanką. To śmieszne.- zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i również się do mnie przytulił. Moje serce momentalnie przyspieszyło, kiedy jego place zaczęły się bawić moimi włosami. Czerpałem z tego taką niebywałą przyjemność. Był tak delikatny w tym co robił. Na końcu pocałował mnie w czoło i ułożył głowę w zagłębieniu mojej szyi.

\- Jesteś najlepszym co mnie spotkało, Haz. Nie opuszczę Cie nigdy w życiu. Bez Ciebie nie ma mnie.

***

[ (In memory) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP8R-otGYQY)

Patrzyłem jak słońce zachodzi na horyzoncie. Siedziałem na naszym dębie i nie mogłem przestać płakać. Czas jaki minął od naszej ostatniej rozmowy powodował nowe rany w moim sercu. A te smsy? To nie był mój Louis. To nie ten sam człowiek. Mój Tommo nie napisałby takich słów. Nie mógłby. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknie. Tak niebywale pragnę, aby do mnie wrócił. Przytuliłby mnie tak, że poczułbym woń jego intensywnych piżmowych perfum, których zawsze używał. Pocałowałby mnie czule i powiedział jak bardzo mnie kocha. Zacząłby bawić się moimi włosami co chwila je nakręcając na palce. Tak mi niesamowicie tego brakowało.

\- LOUIS!- krzyknąłem bezsilny. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie usłyszy. Dałem się ponieść emocjom.- CZEMU MNIE ZOSTAWIŁEŚ? DLACZEGO TAK MNIE TRAKTUJESZ? CZY GRANIE ŚWINI CI SIĘ NIE ZNUDZIŁO?- wrzasnąłem. Łzy zaczęły lecieć jak oszalałe. Moje serce biło bardzo mocno.- Tak bardzo Cie kocham, Louis.

Siedziałem w pustej klasie. Wszyscy byli teraz na boisku szkolnym, ale nie ja. Byłem pogrążony w myślach. Zeskoczyłem z parapetu i podszedłem do fortepianu. Usiadłem na stołku i popatrzyłem na rząd białych perełek. Zawsze on je tak nazywał. Oparłem się o klawisze, które wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk.

Chciałem mu zrobić niespodziankę i odwiedzić go przed jego urodzinami. Był 23 grudnia 2009 roku. Wyjątkowo mroźny był tego roku ostatni miesiąc. Zbiegłem na dół, przeskakując ostanie dwa stopnie. Wpadłem do kuchni, gdzie zastałem krzątającą się moją mamę oraz Gemmę. Robiły moje ulubione cisto, ale również babeczki dla Louisa. Moja siostra robiła najlepsze wyroby cukiernicze z marchewek. Lou zawsze był wniebowzięty, gdy przynosiłem jej popisowe babeczki. Wtedy krzyczał, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w tej części Londynu. Z reguły chwilę później leżeliśmy na podłodze, turlając się ze śmiechu. Byliśmy tak bardzo szczęśliwi.

\- Harry, dobrze, że Cie widzę. Mam tutaj mały podarunek ode mnie dla Louisa. To w końcu jego osiemnaste urodziny. Ucałuj go ode mnie.

\- Dobrze Gm. Mamo! Wychodzę.- krzyknąłem na całe gardło i wyszedłem, ówcześnie ubierając się ciepło. Zatrzasnąłem drzwi i przeszedłem przez zamarznięty chodnik. Szedłem średniej szybkości krokiem w kierunku jego domu. Po drodze kupiłem bukiet niebieskich róż od ulicznej kwiaciarki. Wyglądała na zmarzniętą, a ten pukiel kwiatów był ostatni jaki miała, więc go wziąłem. Po dwudziesto minutowym marszu zjawiłem się pod jego drzwiami. Ukucnąłem i wyjąłem spod wielkiej doniczki zapasowych kluczy. Wziąłem odpowiedni i włożyłem go do dziurki od klucza. Cichutko odtworzyłem drzwi i tak samo zamknąłem. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było tu żywej duszy. Ale po pomieszczeniach roznosił się dźwięk klawiszy.- Grał.- wiedziałem, że Louis uczył się gry na szlachetnym instrumencie jakim niezaprzeczalnie był fortepian. Jednakże nigdy nie miałem tej przyjemności, aby go posłuchać. Gdy tylko zaczynałem ten temat on mnie szybko zbywał i zaczynał kompletnie inny temat. Wspiąłem sie bezszelestnie po schodach i zacząłem się zastanawiać, gdzie jest pokój z owym przedmiotem. Kierowałem się słuchem. Drzwi od tego pokoju były zwykle zamknięte, ale teraz nie. Lekko uchylone pozwalały na oglądanie całej postaci Lou. Był tak zafascynowany i skupiony na tym co robi. Wiedziałem, że jest wtedy w innym świecie. Lepszym świecie. Nigdy nie pytałem, czemu ukrywa się z tym. Samo wspomnienie, że wiedziałem o tym, że gra było dla niego trudne. Cicho wszedłem do pomieszczenia. Muzyka otulała mnie i wszystko dookoła. Hipnotyzowała mnie. Po skończeniu utworu skulił się i zaszlochał.

\- Louis, dlaczego płaczesz?- szepnąłem. On przerażony się odwrócił, jakby niedowierzając, że tu jestem.

\- Hazza co tu robisz? Jak długo słuchałeś? Opowiedz.- on nigdy nie odnosił na mnie głosu. Teraz bałem się go, chociaż nie krzyczał. Był na mnie zły. Czasami wolałem, żeby się na mnie wydarł. To było lepsze od tej niemego żalu.- Powiedziałem, że chcę wiedzieć. Udziel mi odpowiedzi, Harry.

\- Od jakiś pięciu minut. Nie rozumiem, co jest takiego w twoim graniu, że nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek tego słuchał. Dlaczego ja nie mogę? Masz ogromny talent, Louis. Nie wiem, gdzie tkwi problem.- westchnąłem.

\- Pussy. To dla mnie trudne. Gdy gram to wspominam, a to nie są w dużej mierze miłe wspomnienia. One mnie prześladują. To jest okropne.- zawiesił głos.- ale Ci opowiem, może to spowoduje, że zapomnę. To było dawno. Jeszcze zanim się zaczęliśmy przyjaźnić. Często jeździłem do dziadka Sama. Był to uroczy starszy człowiek, który jak na swój wiek był niesamowicie młody duchem. w jego domu zawsze pachniało żywicą i preparatem do konserwacji fortepianów. Mój dziadziuś kochał te instrumenty. Był ich twórcą. Byłem zafascynowany jego pracą. Wkładał w to tyle ciepła i miłości. Podczas wielu tych pobytów u niego uczył mnie gry na nim. Tak jak ty twierdził, że mam talent. Śmiał się, bo moja matka też go miała, ale tylko ja z całej naszej piątki odziedziczyłem ten naturalny talent do fortepianów. Po raz pierwszy, gdy zasiadłem do klawiatury białych klawiszy byłem zauroczony tym niezwykłym instrumentem. Dziadek usiadł obok mnie i nauczył najbardziej uczuciowej melodii. My heart will go on. Wszyscy na początku się uczą Wlazł kotek na płotek czy coś również banalnego, ale mój nauczyciel stwierdził, że jeśli opanuje muzykę z Titanica to będę jego uczniem. Tak sie stało. Przy każdej możliwej przerwie w szkole wybierałem się do niego. Po paru latach zaczął chorować. Z niewiadomych przyczyn słabł, nie miał apetytu. Jednak nie słuchał się lekarzy - wziął głęboki oddech.- i cały czas udoskonalał swoje największe dzieło. Fortepian Pour Louis. - przełknął głośno ślinę.- To czarno- złote cudo to jego ostatnie dzieło. Widzisz tę subskrypcje?- spojrzałem na miejsce, które pokazywał. Quand je n’ai plus, il sera.- To były jego ostatnie słowa, zanim odszedł. Skończył tego olbrzyma i umarł.- zacisnął oczy, aby dać upust łzom.- Po dokładnym zbadaniu jego ciała, okazało się, że głównym powodem jego śmierci był jakiś składnik preperatu do fortepinów. W połączeniu z budaprenem spowowdował u dziadka zakrzep krwi.- łzy leciały mu już samoistnie. Nie krył ich.- Fortepiany go zabiły. Ten kolos go zabił! JA GO ZABIŁEM!- krzyknął i upadł na kolana.

\- Louis - szepnąłem, wtulając sie w niego.- To nie prawda. Nie Ty go zabiłeś. To, że ironia losu spowodowała, że twój dziadek robił dla Ciebie ten niesamowity instrument nie oznacza, że to Ty go zabiłeś. Nie obwiniaj się za to. On by tego nie chciał.- przytuliłem go mocniej.- Więc dlatego nie chciałeś grać przy mnie?

\- Nie tylko przy tobie. Od jego śmeirci, czyli od ośmiu lat nie zagrałem żadnego koncertu. Nawet dla rodziny. Kryłem się. Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś widział ból jaki mi zadaje gra. Gdy siadałem do niego to widziałem jak na klapie pojawia się jego uśmiechnięta twarz. To był dla mnie cios. Grałem wtedy dołujące melodie, nie umiałem inaczej.

\- Zagraj mi coś, Louis. Proszę.- uśmiechnąłem się do niego i pocałowałem w policzek. Szatyn się podniósł, a moją rękę ujął w swoją i zaprowadził do instrumentu.

\- To moja ulubiona. Jest niesamowita.

[ (Patetyczna sonata) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvKSbtfWl34)

Patrzyłem jak jego smukłe palce wędrują po klawiszach. Był tak skupiony na grze, że wydawał sie aniołem. Moją anielską postacią. Jego zamknięte oczy dodawały mu uroku, a lekko rozchylone wargi powodowały dziwne uczucie w moim brzuchu. Stan w jaki go wprowadziła melodia był nie do opisania. Wydawał się być naprawdę w innym wymiarze. Dla mnie czas się zatrzymał. Dźwięki fortepianu koiły moje nerwy oraz wprowadzały w stan hipnozy. Na jego twarzy rozkwitł niesamowity uśmiech. Był najwidoczniej zadowolony z siebie. Cieszyłem się razem z nim. Moje szczęście było jego szczęściem.

\- To była ostatnia rzecz jaką mnie nauczył przed swoją zbyt szybką śmiercią. Był wtedy taki radosny, że opanowałem w tak krótkim czasie jego ulubiony utwór.- uśmiechnął się.- Dziękuje Ci, dziadku.

Ocuciłem sie z amoku jaki spowodowało to wspomnienie. Pamiętam jaki radosny za każdym razem, gdy chciałem go posłuchać. Jednakże Lou nie przed wszystkimi sie otworzył. Grał tylko dla mnie. Czułem się wyjątkowy z tego powodu.

\- Harry to nie idzie tak. Musisz wyczuć tę melodie. To szło tak - nacisnął po kolei klawisze. Czynił to z taką nabożnością, że bałem się, że jak ja będę to robił, to coś im się stanie.- Zrozumiałeś?

\- Tak, chyba.- speszyłem się. Nie chciałem wyjść na beznadziejnego ucznia, którym niewątpliwe i tak już byłem. Na gitarze nauczyłem się grać w trzy dni, a z tym czarno- złotym ustrojstwem to męczyłem się jak torreador z bykami.- Louis?

\- Słucham Cie, Harry.

\- Czemu sądzisz, że jestem wstanie nauczyć się tej melodii z Titanica? Nie jestem Tobą, nie umiem grać na fortepianie. W mojej krwi nie płyną nuty.

\- Hazza, ja w Ciebie wierzę i to się liczy. Uda Ci się.- westchnąłem.

[ (Rose theme, Titanic) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kflesGC6aXI)

Spojrzałem na czarne robaczki. Wcześniej właśnie tym się wydawały, ale teraz po słowach Lou ułożyły sie jakby w wyznanie miłości. Dotknąłem perełek i zacząłem grać. Nie sądziłem, że będę tak grać. To było dla mnie zdumiewające. Przecież, jeśli chodzi o tego kolosa byłem beztalenciem. A teraz? Palce same kierowały się na odpowiednie klawisze. W pewnym momencie zamknąłem oczy i oddałem się w pełni uczuciu. Uczuciu do Louisa, które wyznałem mu przez ten utwór. To było magiczne i miałem wrażenie, że Lou wie o co chodzi.

Poczułem jak po mojej twarzy lecą łzy. Nei mogłem się powstrzyamć. Uporczywie słony płyn napływał ze zdwojoną siłą. Drżącymi rękoma dotknąłem klawiszy fortepioanu. Od razu zaczęły grać melodie tak dobrze znaną mojemu sercu. Grałem to samo co przed laty. Grałem to samo co przed laty tylko jedno co się zmieniło się. Nie było tu jego. To jedyne co się zmieniło to, to że nie było tu jego. Grałem dalej, a po mojej twarzy nadal leciały łzy. Skapywały z każdym razem, gdy potrząsnąłem głową w takt muzyki. Chciałem żeby tu był jak za tamtych lat. Żeby mnie przytulił, kiedy miałem zły sen. Żeby mnie pocałował, a potem słodko sie uśmiechnął. Ale on tego już nie zrobi, bo wybrał popularność zamiast mnie.

Zamknąłem z hukiem klapę chroniącą klawisze fortepianu. Nie mogłem wytrzymać tego wszystkiego. Te wszystkie wspomnienia był dla mnie brzemieniem. To powodowało, że moje serce krwawiło. Tak boleśnie. Wszystko co mnie otaczało miało jakiś związek z nim. Najmniejszy przedmiot był częścią jakiegoś wspomnienia z Louisem.

Zacisnąłem oczy, a moje ręce zaplątały się we włosy. Z całkowitej bezsilności zacząłem je ciągnąć.

\- LOUIS!- krzyknąłem na całe gardło.- CZŁOWIEKU CO TY ZE MNĄ ROBISZ? JA SIĘ PYTAM!- moja samokontrola nad wszystkimi emocjami związanymi z nim została zachwiana. Wstałem od fortepianu i momentalnie nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Z jękiem opadłem na kolana. To wszystko mnie zdecydowanie przerosło. Całe to zamieszanie z nim w roli głównej było dla mnie jak krzew cierniowy. to było dla mnie za dużo. Zbyt wiele jak na moje nastoletnie serce i psychikę.

Usłyszałem jak otwierają się drzwi. Ktoś cicho wszedł do środka. Jedynym dźwiękiem zanim się odezwał głos był stukot obcasów o podłogę.

\- Harry - szepnął głos. Dina.- Wiedziałam, że Ci tu znajdę. Znowu to robiłeś. Czy kiedykolwiek zrozumiesz, że te wspomnienia powodują, że czujesz się gorzej. On o Tobie zapomniał i nie robi nic w kierunku, żeby Ci odzyskać.

\- Dina - szepnąłem.- JA to doskonale wiem, ale to mnie przerasta. Ta cholerna miłość. I’m Fool In love.

\- Nie jesteś głupcem, Harry - przymrużyła oczy mówiąc to.- Jesteś jedynie zakochany. A miłość często graniczy z głupotą i szaleństwem.

\- Wiesz, że Cie kocham, siostro - powiedziałem lekko się uśmiechając.

\- Wiem, Styles.

Dina Elena Violin moja najlepsza przyjaciółka odkąd pamiętam.

Byłem niesamowicie zdenerwowany. To był mój pierwszy rok w nowej szkole. Stanąłem pod ścianą i przyglądałem sie starszym uczniom, jak i tym młodszym. Nienawidziłem przeprowadzek i to jeszcze w środku roku. W poprzedniej szkole miałem przyjaciół, a tu bałem się, że nikt mnie nie zaakceptuje. Moje przemyślenia przerwała dosyć niska osóbka w czarnych włosach, niebiesko-zielonych oczach i szczerym uśmiechu.

\- Harry?- zapytała. Ja jedynie kiwnąłem głową. Skąd ona znała moje imię?- Jestem Dina Violin, ale mów mi Di lub po prostu po imieniu. Wiem, że się do nas przeniosłeś z Homles Chapel. To trudne tak w środku szkoły i w ogóle. Ale ja Cie wprowadzę. To będzie najlepsza trzecia klasa jaką dotąd przeżyłeś - wyciągnęła w moim kierunku szczupłą dłoń.- Więc wchodzisz w to, Styles?

\- A co mi szkodzi, wchodzę.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy nazwała mnie Styles. Od tamtego czasu używała mojego nazwiska tak często jak mogła. Robiła przy tym tak zabawną minę.

\- Harry musisz zapomnieć. Powrót do wspomnień z nim będą dla Ciebie bolesną lekcją.- Nagle narzuciło mi sie wspomnienie z pierwszą konfrontacją dziewięcioletniej Diny i dwunastoletniego Louisa.

\- Harry - krzyknęła biegnąc w moją stronę. Jej czarne włosy były rozwiewane przez wiatr.- Mam wiadomość.- stanęła ja wryta widząc kto stoi obok mnie. Jej oczy momentalnie się zwęziły i zrobiły się nadzwyczaj ciemne. - Tomlinson - warknęła.

\- Violin. Jak miło Cie widzieć.

\- Co Ty z nim robisz, Styles?- fuknęła.- A co do Ciebie to czy zlot idiotów jest w okolicy? Bo chyba jednak tak, skoro się tu pojawiłeś.

\- Nie, nie ma, ale pragnę zauważyć, że chyba jest zlot czarownic i powinnaś się na nim pojawić.

\- EJ- krzyknąłem.- O co chodzi?

\- My się nienawidzimy.- powiedzieli oboje i odeszli w różne strony.

Od tamtego czasu Di i Lou byli jak ogień i woda. Jednak w liceum zachowywali się jakby się nie znali. Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się o co tak naprawdę się pokłócili. Z drugiej strony nie chciałem wiedzieć.

***

Nie wiem jak można się zachwycać taką chałą. Siedziałem razem z popularnymi i przyglądałem się wyczynom szkolnej grupy tanecznej.

\- To chyba koło tańca nawet nie leżało - powiedziałem na co Eleanor z jej przyjaciółkami się zaśmiała. Do był tak pusty śmiech i tak niezdrowo słodki, że mi się nie dobrze zrobiło.

\- Masz racje, LouLou - szepnęła i delikatnie pocałowała mnie w usta. Mruknąłem coś i lekko go oddałem. Nie sprawiało mi to żadnej najmniejszej przyjemności. To był tak sztuczne jak manekin przebrany za modelkę na wystawie w drogim sklepie.

\- EJ WY, MOŻECIE PRZESTAĆ SIĘ TAK WIĆ? JA CHCE JEDNAKOWOŻ JAKOŚ FUNKCJONOWAĆ. a TEN WASZ TANIEC? PROSZĘ WAS MOJA BABCIA EMERYTKA LEPIEJ TAŃCZY Z LASKĄ U RĘKI NIŻ WY! SKOŃCZCIE TĘ MASAKRE PIŁĄ MECHNICZNĄ!- wrzasnąłem. Wszystkie oczy były skierowane na mnie. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie co powiedziałem. Boże co mną zawładnęło.

\- Panie Tomlinson, dyrektor pragnie się z Tobą spotkać - powiedziała nauczycielka od chemii.

\- Ta, już idę.

Po paru minutach marszu wszedłem do gabinetu głowy naszej znamienitej szkoły. Pomieszczenie było duże i owalne. Na ścianach były zdjęcia poprzednich dyrektorów. Zawsze gdy tu wchodziłem miałem wrażenie, że znajduje się w gabinecie Dumbledora. Tylko osoba w fotelu nie miała brody i okularów- połówek.

\- Witam Cie Louis - przywitał mnie.- dawno u mnie nie byłeś.

\- A wie pan, dużo mam spraw na głowie. Praca, wychowanie dzieci i jeszcze szkoła. Czy zdaje sobie pan sprawę jak okropnie trudno być samotnym ojcem trojaczków?- powiedziałem i z uśmiechem opadłem na fotel.

\- Tobie tylko zabawa w głowie, Tomlinson - również sie zaśmiał, ale natychmiast spoważniał.- Jesteś tu bo zachowałeś sie co najmniej nie kulturalnie. Nie wiem co tobą kierowało, ale obraziłeś szkolną grupę, która jeśli nie wiesz osiąga sukcesy między szkolne. Niestety musze na Ciebie nanieść karę. Masz wybór Louisie - powiedział z nienaturalną powagą na twarzy.- Albo pomagasz woźnemu w jego pracy - wzdrygnąłem na samą myśl szorowania muszli klozetowej.

\- Ale ja mam DELIKATNE dłonie!

\- Daj mi dokończyć - warknął.- lub dojdziesz do Spectacular.- momentalnie zrobiło mi się słabo. Przecież tam jest - Harry Styles pewnie nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Wręcz ucieszy się na nowego członka.- na pewno się ucieszy. Już widzę tę jego radość, która będzie chciała mnie zabić.- A teraz to wszystko, Louis.

Pożegnałem się z dyrektorem i zamknąłem drzwi. Byłem zdezorientowany. Ja i on. To niemożliwe. Spojrzałem na plakat mówiący o zespole Hazzy.

Spectacular

Jesteś zdolny?

Masz talent wokalny?

Przyjdź do nas na próbę.

Ćwiczymy codziennie od 15.

Zapraszam, Harry Styles

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Było pięć minut po trzeciej. Ruszyłem do sali w której ćwiczyli. Gdy podszedłem do drzwi moje serce waliło jakbym przebiegł co najmniej maraton. Dasz radę, Tomlinson. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszystkie pary oczu się na mnie skierowały. Łącznie z tymi niesamowicie pięknymi tęczówkami Harolda. Widziałem w nich strach, żal oraz zdziwienie.

\- Pomyliłeś sale? - jego głos był nadzwyczaj spokojny. Zero emocji.- Jeśli tak to z łaski swojej nie przeszkadzaj.

\- Nie - powiedziałem.- Ja przyszedłem na próbę - szepnąłem i spuściłem wzrok na swoje buty.

\- Coś Ty powiedział?- usłyszałem rozłoszczony głos za mną. Nie musiałem sie odwracać, żeby wiedzieć do kogo należał. Dina Elena Violin. Największa franca i tym samym najlepsza przyjaciółka Hazzy.

\- To co słyszałaś, Violin.

\- Co Ty tutaj do cholery robisz. Gdzie byłeś kiedy on- wskazała na Harolda.- umierał z tęsknoty? Miałeś go w dupie, a teraz nagle jaśnie primadonna się obudziła z dziewiczego snu. Spierdalaj stąd. Wracaj do swojej plastikowej lasencji!

\- Dina – szepnął. – daj spokój.- skierował się do ludzi stojących za nimi.- A was przepraszam. Próbę dokończymy jutro.

\- Nie – warknęła brunetka.- Oni nigdzie nie pójdą. Niech on – wskazała na mnie.- stąd pójdzie. Jest tutaj nieproszonym gościem.- Harry spojrzał na nią z niemą prośbą.- Dobra ludzie. Idziemy, bo Ci dwaj muszą porozmawiać.- ostatnie spojrzenie jakie mi Dina posłała mówiło, że mnie zasztyletuje jak skrzywdzę jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Gdy opuścili sale, poczułem jak mi głupio a moje serce wskoczyło na wyższe obroty.

\- Hazza – szepnąłem delikatnie.

\- Co tu robisz?- mruknął.- Czemu się pojawiłeś akurat teraz? Dlaczego właśnie w momencie, kiedy ja chcę się nauczyć żyć bez Ciebie. Ty zawsze wszystko utrudniasz!

\- Dostałem karę. Albo to, albo pomaganie woźnemu.

\- TO ZPAIERDALAJ DO SZOROWANIA KLOZETÓW. CZEMU TEGO NIE ROBISZ? A NO TAK PRZECIEŻ ARYSTOKRACJA NIE MOŻE SIĘ ZNIŻYĆ DO POZIOMU PLEBSU! UWIELBIASZ MI KOMPLIKOWAĆ ŻYCIE!- wrzasnął z bezsilności.

\- Harry ja nie chciałem. To wszystko nie miało być tak. Miałeś nie cierpieć, dlatego Cie odrzuciłem.

\- Nie miałem cierpieć, tak? Czy Ty kurwa myślałeś o kimś innym niż o sobie jak to robiłeś? Dałeś mi nadzieje Louis! Tę popierdoloną nadzieje, że coś do mnie czujesz. Ja sam pokazałem Ci jak mi na tobie zależy! Ale nie. Ty bezduszna świnio wolałeś popularność ode mnie!

\- Ale Hazza..

\- Po prostu mnie zostaw. Skoro musisz tutaj przebywać, chociaż nie wchodź mi w drogę. Nie chcę widzieć twojej twarzy, która spowodowała smutek i łzy na mojej.

[   
(The Unforgiven) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weStzJV8ZTo)

Wszedłem do domu trzaskając drzwiami. Upadłem. Nie miałem siły, żeby dojść do łóżka czy nawet krzesła, które znajdowało się trzy kroki ode mnie. Przy kontakcie z ziemią zawartość mojej torby wysypała się, robiąc jeszcze większy bałagan w moim pokoju. Oparłem zmęczoną głowę o drewniane drzwi i podkuliłem nogi. Poczułem jak po mojej twarzy łzy zaczynają kreślić drogę smutku i rozpaczy.

Wyciągnąłem lewą rękę i spojrzałem na blizny. Czy to wszystko musiało się znowu zacząć? Czemu akurat teraz, kiedy mam w miarę uporządkowane życieon musiał sie pojawić? Przejechałem palcem po liniach układających się w zdanie, które mówiło jak mnie potraktował. Are you hurting the one you love?

Zacisnąłem powieki. Nie chciałem przeżywać tego dnia od początku, ale mój umysł samoistnie to zrobił.

Szedłem zalaną promieniami słonecznymi uliczką. Poprawiłem lekko szalik i przyspieszyłem kroku. Louis koniecznie chciał się ze mną spotkać. Nie wiedziałem, co było tego powodem. Gdy do mnie dzwonił, jego głos był bardzo zdenerwowany. Powiedział, że mam jak najszybciej pojawić w parku. Od razu wybiegłem jak strzała, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki matki.

Już z oddali widziałem jego smukłą sylwetkę. Włosy Louisa mieniły się różnymi odcieniami brązu, a w pojedynczych pasmach tańczyły wesołe promyki. Był tak niesamowicie idealny. Był moim ideałem.

\- Louis, już jestem. Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?- spojrzałem na niego. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Przestraszyłem się.- Louis, dobrze się czujesz? Nie jesteś chory przypadkiem?

\- Nie. Mam dla Ciebie wiadomość. Bo my nie możemy się już przyjaciółmi.- patrzyłem się na niego ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Byłem przekonany, że zaraz wyskoczy ze swoim słynnym tekstem “Zrobiłem Cie w Tommo- jajo!”. Jednakże tak się nie stało. Nadal miał twarz bez wyrazu i nie gościł na niej figlarny uśmiech.

\- Żartujesz. Powiedz, że to tylko głupi dowcip i zaraz będziesz się śmiał do rozpuku. Louis?

\- Nie. To nie jest żaden żart. Tak będzie dla nas lepiej. Dla Ciebie. A teraz żegnaj, Harry. Miło było być twoim przyjacielem.- ostatnie słowa wyszeptał i odwrócił się w kierunku stojącej niedaleko dziewczyny. Patrzyłem na jego sylwetkę z niemym żalem. Ale najgorsze nastąpiło chwilę później. Gdy podszedł do owej brunetki złapał ją w pasie i pocałował gwałtownie w usta. Moje serce nie wytrzymało. Zaczęło krwawić. Tworzyły się na nim bolesne i niebywale głęboki rany. Każdy ruch jego warg na jej powodował ból, który nie był do wytrzymania.

Spojrzałem po raz ostatni na tę scenę i zacząłem biec ile sił w nogach do domu. Kiedy wbiegłem na pasy o mało nie potrąciła mnie czarna londyńska taksówka. Pośpiesznie wymamrotałem przepraszam i kontynuowałem bieg.

Wpadając do łazienki ledwo widziałem na oczy. Łzy ograniczały mi widok. Nie byłem wstanie ich powstrzymać. Otworzyłem gwałtownie szafeczkę nad zlewem. Nagła siła, która na nią podziała spowodowała wysypanie się paru rzeczy z niej. Wymacałem ostry przedmiot. Usiadłem na krawędzi wanny i spojrzałem na lśniącą metalicznym połyskiem żyletkę. Poszedłem do pokoju i uklęknąłem przy zdjęciu Louisa. Był tak radosny na nim.

Pierwsze cięcie. Are..

Jego idealne rysy twarzy komponowały się w blasku słońca.

Drugie cięcie. You..

Miał taką kobiecą urodę. Wąskie usta, które smakowały niczym brzoskwinie.

Trzecie cięcie. Hurting..

Oczy błyszczały. Była w nich troska i.. miłość.

Czwarte cięcie. The..

Nawet teraz słyszę jego delikatny śmiech. Był muzyką dla moich uszu.

Piąte cięcie. One..

Nadal czuje jego niesamowity zapach. Piżm i to czym zawsze pachniał Louis.

Szóste cięcie. You..

Po takim okrasie czasu wciąż czuje smak jego ponętnych warg.

Siódme cięcie. Love?

Spojrzałem na mój zakrwawiony nadgarstek. Nie czułem bólu. To było niczym. Psychiczne cierpienie było wprost nie do opisania. Każda rzecz mi o nim przypominała.

Jeden wyraz. Siedem słów. I wspomnienie, które boli bardziej niż milion sztyletów wbijanych bez ostrzeżenia w serce.

\- Harry - usłyszałem szept. Był spokojny i pełen troski.

\- Dina, odejdź. Nie jestem wstanie rozmawiać. Proszę Cię.- jednak dziewczyna nie odpuściła. Usłyszałem jak siada po drugiej stronie i przykłada głowę do drzwi. Była taka dobra. Cieszyłem się, że ją mam.

\- Będę tutaj koczować, Styles, dopóki mi wszystkiego nie opowiesz. Może i z obserwacji mogę wiele się dowiedzieć, ale nie czytam w myślach i nie wiem wszystkiego. Harry daj sobie pomóc - szepnęła.- Proszę.

Westchnąłem i odsunąłem sie od wejścia do mojego pokoju. Nie weszła od razu, jakby bała się, czy aby na pewno chcę, żeby tu była. Po odczekaniu chwili otworzyła lekko drzwi. Jej wyraz twarzy był pełen współczucia i żalu.

\- Haz - jęknęła i podbiegła do mnie na kolanach. Krótko potem mogłem poczuć jej różane perfumy. Przytulała mnie do siebie, jakbym zaraz miał sie rozpaść. Faktycznie tak się stało. Gdy poczułem jej ciepło, dałem już nie kontrolowany upust emocjom. Wtuliłem sie w jej drobne ciało i zaszlochałem. Jej smukła dłoń powędrowała do moich loków i zaczęła je gładzić.

\- To zaczęło się jak byliśmy jeszcze mali. Wiesz najlepsi przyjaciele. Miało być już tak na zawsze - powiedziałem. Wyciągnąłem łańcuszek i pokazałem jej medalik. - Larry forever, tak miało być. Dawał mi tak wyraźne znaki, że to nie jest tylko przyjaźń. Że to jest coś znacznie większego i cenniejszego.- otarłem lekko policzki i konturowałem.- Ale wszystko się skończyło. Popularność z Eleanor na czele była sto razy ważniejsza ode mnie. Nie masz pojęcia jak mnie zabolał widok ich całujących się wtedy, gdy ze stoickim spokojem powiedział mi, że to koniec naszej długoletniej i pięknej przyjaźni. Uciekłem stamtąd. I wtedy zrobiłem sobie to - pokazałem jej bliznę układającą się w zdanie.- To taka skrócona wersja tego, co zrobił mi Louis.

***

Siedziałam tak na panelach i tuliłam do siebie płaczącego Harry’ego. Teraz kiedy znałam skróconą wersję wydarzeń mogłam po raz kolejny ułożyć długi na piętnaście stóp wiersz o tym jak nienawidzę stworzenia jakim jest niepodważalnie Louis William Tomlinson.

\- Harry - szepnęłam do jego ucha.- Muszę już iść. Mam nadzieje, że nie gniewasz się na mnie, czy coś.

\- Oczywiście, ze nie. Jestem Ci wdzięczny za towarzystwo.

\- To ja idę i błagam Cie, nie chcę widzieć nowych zdań na twoim nadgarstku. Dobrze, Hazza?- spytałam patrząc na niego z uwagą. Może i byłam dla niego jak starsza siostra w jego wieku, ale bałam się o niego. Strasznie sie bałam.

\- Obiecuje, Di.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i wyszłam z jego domu. Teraz miałam jeden cel. Zbić, wykastrować a potem spalić Louisa ‘Jestem królem szkoły’ Tomlinsona. Wbiegłam jak strzała na posesje szatyna i zaczęłam walić w drzwi. Nie czekałam długo. Po paru sekundach otworzył mi ten którego chciałam pozbawić marnego i niegodziwego życia.

\- Tomlinson - warknęłam. Złapałam go za wyprasowany t-shirt z Calvina Kleina i przygwoździłam do futryny. Nawet nie wiedziałam, skąd u mnie tyle siły. Ale nie to teraz było ważne.- czyś Ty już kompletnie zgłupiał. Po co znowu wchodzisz wjego życie z tymi swoimi buciorami? Jeszcze mało Ci jego łez? A przepraszam, przecież Ty nie masz pojęcia ile łez on wylał prze ciebie. Ty się zabawiałeś z Eleanor. Jesteś dziwką, Tomlinson - syknęłam.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz, Violin. Jesteś tak beznadziejnie niczego nie świadoma.

\- Wiem więcej niż Ci się wydaje, gnido. Czemu tak go ranisz? Po co wróciłeś? Po jakiego grzyba dołączasz do Spectacular?!

\- To jest moja kara!- wrzasnął.- Wiesz jak ja sie czuje? Teraz już nie będę mógłgo omijać na korytarzu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Będę sie z nim widywał co chwila. Wszystkie wspomnienia z nim wracają z podwojoną siłą. Nie masz pojęcia ile mnie kosztowało zerwanie tej przyjaźni. Szczególnie, że dla mnie to było coświęcej. A teraz żegnam Cie, Dina.

***

Wyswobodziłem się z jej nadzwyczaj silnego uścisku i zatrzasnąłem drzwi. Pobiegłem na górę i zamknąłem z hukiem drzwi. Szybko wdrapałem sie na parapet i spojrzałem w jego okno. Siedział na podłodze i szlochał. Momentalnie moje oczy się zaszkliły. Znowu jestem powodem dla którego jego oczy produkują łzy. W mojej głowie zabijałem się i wymyślałem coraz to nowsze tortury dla siebie. Oprałem głowę o szybę i pozwoliłem na spłynięcie łzom po moich policzkach.

Spojrzałem na jego zdjęcie. Był taki radosny.

[ (The way I loved you) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJRTjkZtTAs)

Kiedy zawsze szedłem z Eleanor korytarzem, czułem sie jak manekin, który nagle dostał szanse od wróżki i może chodzić. Udawałem, ze nie widzę burzy loków, która mi przelatywała przed oczami. Byłem tak zimny. Chciałem, żeby mnie znienawidził za to co zrobiłem mu. Myślałem, że nie będzie to boleć. Ale nikomu nie życzę tego nie do opisania cierpienia.

Byłem tak ślepo przekonany, że on nie jest moją pierwszą miłością i, że nie będzie to boleć.

Jaki byłem głupi, że w to wierzyłem. Ile mogłem spędzić cudownych chwil z moją miłością.

Ale jestem cholernym tchórzem.

Zszedłem z parapetu i ciągnąc nogami po podłodze poszedłem do łazienki. Spoglądając w tafle lustra, zacząłem sam do siebie mówić.

\- Jaki ty jesteś głupi. Taki tchórzliwy. Czemu tak bardzo bałeś się tego co powiedzą koledzy na twoją orientacje? Czy jesteś tak pusty jak wszyscy uważają? Boże, jak na Ciebie patrzę to mam ochotę dać samemu sobie w twarz. Czasami mam nawet myśli, żeby wbić sobie igłę w żyłę. Czy tak nie byłoby prościej dla wszystkich? A szczególnie dla niego?

[ (Behind blue eyes) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IEQpfA528M)

Siedziałem bezczynnie na środku mojego pokoju. Przede mną leżały tabletki nasenne i 0,7 litra wódki. Po bladych policzkach leciały łzy. Nie mogłem się pogodzić z własną egzystencją.

Wpadłem na niego tuż przed wejściem na salę prób. Spojrzał na mnie spod wachlarza rzęs i uderzyła we mnie intensywność jego zielonych tęczówek. Czułem jak moje serce momentalnie przyspiesza, a policzki zaczynają piec. Westchnąłem na widok jego zaróżowionych pełnych warg. Były lekko rozchylone, a dolna lekko drżała. Podniosłem wzrok na jego piękne i głębokie oczy. Podszedłem do niego tak, że dzieliła nas minimalna przestrzeń. Mogłem poczuć jego niesamowity zapach. To była mieszanka jabłkowego szamponu i delikatnych perfum od Calvina Kleina. Czułem każdym skrawkiem swojego ciała jak drży. Nie wiedziałem czy ze strachu czy ze złości.

\- Odsuń się, Louis. Chcę przejść - szepnął siląc się na to, żeby jego głos był jak najbardziej spokojny. Ale i tak wyczułem jego strach.

\- Nie.- przybliżyłem się do niego tym samym powodując, że wpadł na drzwi od sali. Poleciał z hukiem na podłogę.

\- No i widzisz co zrobiłeś? - zapytał, mrucząc przekleństwa pod nosem. Wyglądał tak seksownie w tym nieładzie na głowie, spowodowanym upadkiem. Podszedłem do niego i podałem mu rękę.

\- Nie chcę twojej pomocy. Nie raczyłeś przez dwa lata się mną zainteresować, a nowej szansy nie dostaniesz, Tomlinson - warknął, podchodząc do pulpitu z tekstami piosenek. Nie mogłem wytrzymać i chyba nawet nie chciałem się powstrzymywać.

Podbiegłem do niego i złapałem w pasie. On podskoczył i tym samym staliśmy do siebie przodem. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się dwa dorodne rumieńce, a oczy zaszły mgłą. Przejechałem delikatnie po jego skórze. W przyjemny sposób piekła mnie, a jednocześnie dają ukojenie mojemu sercu. Tak niebywale brakowało mi jego przez te dwa lata.

Jego szczupłe i chłodne palce przejechały po moim karku, powodując, że przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Każdy jego najmniejszy ruch powodował, że na mojej skórze rozpalał się niewidzialny ogień.

Dotknąłem ustami skóry jego skroni. Nie chciałem się spieszyć. Chciałem rozkoszować się tą chwilą. wiedziałem, że Harry jest w szoku, bo nie pozwoliłby na takie gesty. Moje usta zjechały na jego policzek, a następnie na nos. Czułem jego przyspieszony oddech i łomotajace serce, które jakby chciało się wydostać z klatki piersiowej.

\- Powiedz, że mogę - spojrzałem na jego ponętne usta.

\- Możesz - szepnął. Przejechałem językiem po jego dolnej wardze, a efektem czego był głuchy jęk wydobywający się z jego strony. Spojrzałem w jego spod grzywki i delikatnie pocałowałem. Z niebywałej przyjemności moje oczy samoistnie się przymknęły. Rękoma zjechałem na jego smukłe biodra i mocniej przycisnąłem do siebie, wypełniając przestrzeń między nami.

Jego ręce zaplotły się na mojej szyi jeszcze mocniej dając mi do zrozumienia, żebym przestał się bawić w poznawanie jego ust, które tak dobrze znałem. Jednakże po tej rozłące chciałem znowu poznać te zakamarki jego pięknych i podniecających warg.

Mruknąłem coś i powoli wtargnąłem językiem do jego ust. Jęknął, gdy mimowolnie moja ręka ześlizgnęła się na jego przyjaciela. Nie chciałem, go wprowadzać w niepotrzebne zakłopotanie, więc zabrałem moją dłoń z jego rozporka. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy jego chłodna ręka sama naprowadziła mnie na jego nabrzmiałe przyrodzenie. Uśmiechnąłem się przez pocałunek.

Jego usta były tak gorące, a jego język powodował, że miałem żar w ustach. Przycisnąłem go bardziej do pulpitu i zacisnąłem rękę na jego członku. Jęknął przeciągle i dosłownie wgryzł się w moją szyje powodując, że został na niej czerwony ślad. Moje usta były wszędzie. Tak bardzo chciałem go poznać całego. Drugą rękę zakleszczyłem na jego lewym udzie. Warknął i wpił się w moje nabrzmiałe wargi od pocałunków.

Obrócił mnie i to teraz on miał nade mną władzę. Nie powiem, że mi się nie podobało. Chciałem zobaczyć co zrobi mój kochany.

I nagle czar prysł. Wszystko się skończyło. Tak szybko jak się zaczęło.

\- Co my robimy. Wróć, co Ty robisz? Myślisz, że mnie kurwa pocałujesz, a ja Ci wybaczę te wszystkie lata? Tak jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki? - spytał z łzami w oczach.- Nie byłeś przy mnie. Opuściłeś mnie dla popularności. Spójrz - pokazał lewy nadgarstek. Przeraziłem się na widok blizn tworzących zdanie, które idealnie odzwierciedlało to co mu zrobiłem. - tak bardzo chcesz, żeby znalazła sie tu kontynuacja tej piosenki? Tego chcesz, Tomlinson? Chcesz, żebym się zabił?- wrzasnął. Był tak bardzo roztrzęsiony, że telepał się na wszystkie strony. - powiedz to, a zrobię jedno dobre cięcie i będziesz mógł rozmawiać z moim nagrobkiem.

Bezwładnie opadłem na panele mojej sypialni. To było dzisiaj. Na nowo rozdrapałem jego blizny. Czemu ja zawsze jestem powodem dla którego on musi cierpieć? Dlaczego to zawsze jestem ja?

Wyjrzałem przez okno. Dziś była wyjątkowo piękna noc. Niebo było czyste i idealnie rozświetlone przez miliony mieniących się punkcików. Księżyc był w pierwszej kwadrze. Nie był tak intensywny jak w pełni, ale i tak mocno świecił.

Spojrzałem na zdjęcie. Był taki radosny, ale teraz nie miał już tego swojego uśmieszku. Nie było radosnego Hazzy. To ja zabiłem w nim tę radość życia.

\- Harry - szepnąłem.- o czym Ty mówisz? O jakim nagrobku? O jakim cięciu? Ja nie chcę, żebyś umierał przeze mnie.

\- Ja umierałem z tęsknoty do Ciebie przez ostanie dwa lata. Byłeś tak blisko, ale jednocześnie mur popularności i fosa w postaci Eleanor nie pozwalała Ci zobaczyć mojego cierpienia - jęknął, ocierając rogiem swetra potok łez.- byłeś tak ślepy, że nawet gdybym umarł, nie zobaczyłbyś tego. Nawet nie kiwnął palcem.

\- Nie mów tak - uniosłem się, jednocześnie stając na przeciwko niego. Nie mogłem słuchać tego czegoś.- to nie tak, że nie chciałem się z Tobą przyjaźnić. Ja - zawahałem się.- bałem się jak ludzie zareagują na wieść o tym, że jestem biseksualny. Byłem przerażony tym, że stałbyś się razem ze mną pośmiewiskiem całej szkoły. Tak było lepiej, Harry.

\- Nie, wcale nie. Ty myślałeś o sobie i tylko o sobie. Ja bym dla Ciebie mógł być pośmiewiskiem naszej placówki. Tylko ty potraktowałeś mnie jak dziecko, które nie umie samo zdecydować. Jesteś tak cholernym egoistą, Louis.

[ (Music) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM)

W imię tego co nas łączyło był wstanie zrobić z siebie klauna. Czemu ja nie mogłem się przełamać? Czemu tak bardzo chciałem wierzyć, że jestem normalny? Że nie odstaje od tych ludzi? Że wcale mnie nie pociąga chłopak o kręconych włosach i zielonym spojrzeniu?

Podciągnąłem się i zawiesiłem wzrok na jego oknie. Uczył się. Ale nawet spod burzy loków widziałem kapiące łzy na książkę od biologii. Wiedziałem jak bardzo nie lubi tego przedmiotu. Próbował skupić sie na nauce, ale jego wzrok powędrował ku oknu. Na dosłownie sekundę nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Widziałem zdziwienie na jego smutnej twarzy, a zaraz potem wstał i energicznym ruchem zasłonił zasłony.

Opadłem ponownie na panele. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Za chwilę miało już mnie tu nie być.

Podczołgałem się do trunku i wziąłem jedną tabletkę. Ręce mi się trzęsły, ale nie chciałem wyjść na tchórza. Chciałem, żeby poczuł sie wolny. Żeby mógł żyć bez mojej głupoty.

Pierwsza tabletka.

Jego uśmiech będzie już zawsze na twarzy.

Druga tabletka.

Będzie taki radosny jak wcześniej.

Trzeciej już nie wziąłem. Nie byłem wstanie.

Wziąłem to ręki butelkę. Już miałem zapić proszki, lecz ktoś wpadł do mojego pokoju. Przerażona twarz blondynki spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach. Kolejna osoba, która przeze mnie płacze. Następny powód dla którego nie powinno mnie tu być.

\- Louis - krzyknęła Lottie. Czułem jak moje powieki robią sie coraz cięższe. Wyrwała mi z ręki wódkę i rzuciła na bok. - co Ty do cholery wyprawiasz? Kontaktujesz jeszcze? Lou!

\- On będzie szczęśliwszy. Beze mnie będzie szczęśliwszy..- zmroczył mnie sen. Ostatnie co poczułem to jej ciało wtulające sie we mnie i głośne łkanie. Nic więcej nie pamiętam.

Wstałem i zasłoniłem okno prawie zrywając zasłonkę z karnisza. Byłem na maksa wyprowadzony z równowagi. To wszystko co się stało było takie nie do opisania.Ten pocałunek. Chciałem tego, ba ja go pragnąłem. Znowu poczuć jego delikatne usta na moich rozgrzanych wargach. Ten smak niczym najsłodsza na świecie brzoskwinia skąpana w słońcu. Te oczy, które kiedyś patrzyły na mnie z miłością wyraźnie zarysowaną w jego niebieskich tęczówkach. A teraz miałem ochotę go zamordować za to. Co on chciał tym osiągnąć? Dać mi jakąś cholerną nadzieję, która spowoduje, że mój mizernie posklejany świat runie, a moje serceponownie pęknie, bo nie będzie wstanie tego wytrzymać? Tak bardzo chciałem być przez niego kochany, ale przecież to nie możliwe. On ma Eleanor, która zawsze będzie ważniejsza ode mnie. Przecież do dla niej mnie zostawił. Ona była ode mnie o stokroć lepsza, bo była dziewczyną. Przecież taki ktoś jak on musi mieć dziewczynę, która będzie się przy nim idealnie prezentowała. Jak jabym wyglądał z nim u boku? Przecież to niedorzeczne. Jestem chłopakiem, no i on też. A to nie jest mile widziane w naszym społeczeństwie.

Byłem tak bardzo roztrzęsiony tą sytuacją, że nie pamiętam jak znalazłem się na łóżku i chwile później spałem.

Obudziło mnie głośne walenie do drzwi. Chryste, kto się dobija o tej godzinie. Spojrzałem na zegarek, który wiernie stał przy moim łóżku. Pokazywał wczesną godzinę ranną czyli 6.30. Podniosłem sie leniwie z legowiska i doczłapałem się do drzwi. Już chciałem wygarnąć tej osobie, która wyrwała mnie ze snu. Zdziwiony spojrzałem na zapłakaną twarz Lottie. Myślałem, że mam omamy i świruje z przemęczenia.

\- Harry – szepnęła dziewczyna. Jej głos tak niebywale drżał. - Louis, on.. - na wspomnienie o bracie załkała ponownie. Nie wiedziałem co się stało, ale musiało to być coś poważnego, bo Lottie nie płakała z byle powodu.

\- Co się stało?

\- On chciał się zabić. - jęknęła, a moje kolana automatycznie się ugięły. W oczach pojawiły się łzy, które zaraz potem zaczęły tworzyć ścieżkę po moich policzkach. On chciał popełnić samobójstwo.

\- Jak to? - mój głos się załamał. Czemu on chciał to zrobić?

\- Mówił coś, że będziesz szczęśliwszy, jeśli jego nie będzie.- nagle po jej słowach uderzyło we mnie potworne poczucie winy. To przeze mnie. Wszystko było moją winą.

\- Co z nim? Jest w szpitalu?

\- Nie. Jest w domu. Śpi. Chciał wziąć paczkę leków nasennych i popić wódką. Gdybym nie wpadła wtedy do niego to pewnie teraz leżałby na OIOMie i walczyłby o życie. Tak to zasnął na jakieś 48 godzin.

\- Chcę go zobaczyć. Proszę.

\- Myślisz, że po co tu przyszłam? Zbieraj się.- powiedziała i wyszła. Ja jak burza wleciałem do łazienki i ubrałem pierwsze lepsze ubranie. Nie chciałem tracić cennych minut na bezsensowne strojenie się. Teraz i tak by mnie nie zobaczył. Wyszedłem szybko z pomieszczenia i zbiegłem szybko na dół. Blondynka czekała na mnie i gdy mnie zobaczyła ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, a ja tuż za nią. Szczerze bałem sie tego co zobaczę. Lottie wzięła moją dłoń i zaprowadziła do pokoju szatyna. Moje serce nienaturalnie przyspieszyło i najprawdopodobniej moje policzki były blade jak kreda.

\- Wejdź sam. Ja już nie mogę patrzeć na niego, kiedy tak nienaturalnie śpi. - szepnęła i odeszła w kierunku swojego azylu. Westchnąłem i spojrzałem na dębowe drzwi. Ogarnął mnie tak paniczny strach. Moja ręka zastygła kilka centymetrów nad klamką.

\- Harry nie bój się tam wejść. - usłyszałem ciepły głos. Jednak wyczuwalny był w nim smutek i lęk o syna.

\- Ale ja się boje tego widoku, pani Tomlinson - szepnąłem.- to przeze mnie wszytko. Wstyd mi tam wejść z myślą, że to ja byłem tego powodem.

\- Ależ Hazza, nikt Cie nie wini za to co on zrobił. A już na pewno nie ja. Widziałam jak cierpi przez ostanie dwa lata. Jak się męczy z Eleanor. Co prawda to miła i uczynna dziewczyna, ale on jej nie kocha. To widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Przyjaźń z Tobą dla Louisa była szczególna. Dobrze widziałam, jak zachowywał się w stosunku do Ciebie. Byłeś jego oczkiem w głowie. Takim małym skrzatem. Ja doskonale wiem, bo zauważyłam to już wiele lat temu. Wiem, że mój syn nie o tyle jest gejem, ale jest biseksualny. Lou podobają się dziewczyny, ale na wdzięki chłopców też nie jest obojętny. A już szczególnie na twój, Harry. Dobrze wiem, że on Cie kocha. I widzę, że ty go też. Jednakże boisz się tego, że znowu Cie zostawi tak jak dwa lata temu.

\- Skąd pani to wszystko wie?

\- Umiem patrzeć, Harry. A miłość jaka bije od Louisa do Ciebie jest niebywale widoczna. A przede wszystkim silna. A teraz nie bój się i wejdź do niego.- powiedziała i udała się na dół. Po jej słowach zrozumiałem parę rzeczy, ale nadal to było za mało, żeby Louis odzyskał moje pełne zaufanie. Zbyt dużo się wydarzyło. Wszedłem do pokoju i zrobiło mi się słabo o tego widoku. Leżał tak niewinnie i nienaturalnie na swoim dużym łóżku. Gdyby nie fakt, że jego klatka piersiowa się podnosiła, można byłby powiedzieć, że nie żyje. Natychmiast wyrzuciłem tę myśl z głowy.

[ (Violet Hill) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccsWumaqjkU)

\- Loueh - szepnąłem, a po policzkach poleciały łzy. Duże słone krople potoczyły się w dół mojej twarzy. Był taki bezbronny. Miał sińce pod oczami, a usta były wyschnięte. Ten widok powodował, że moje serce pękało. Z każdą sekundą bardziej i bardziej. - jak źle, że tu leżysz. Właśnie teraz - dodałem. Emocje jakie mną targały były nie od opisania. Każda część mojego ciała czuła, że to przeze mnie tutaj leży. Chociaż wiedziałem, że śpi to miałem wrażenie, że nigdy już się do mnie nie odezwie. Że już nie będzie mi dane usłyszeć jego seksownego i delikatnego głosu. - to wszystko moja wina, Louis - jęknąłem. Podszedłem do krawędzi jego łóżka i przysiadłem na brzegu. Miękki materac lekko się ugiął pod moim ciężarem.

Jak zwykle siedziałem w moim pokoju bezsensownie patrząc się na powtórkę programu kulinarnego. Czasem się zaśmiałem na wspomnienie „Cholernego/ pierdolonego wegetarianina”. Usłyszałem jak otwierają się drzwi a w nich staje Louis.

\- Nudzę się.- powiedział. Niedawno wrócił z wykładów. Dziwiłem się, czemu nie przygotowuje się do prezentacji, którą robił przez ostatnie parę dni.

\- A nie powinieneś się przygotowywać się do swojego przemówienia? Przecież sama się nie zaprezentuje. A wątpię żeby da Vinci albo Bruegel wstaną z grobu i zrobią to za Ciebie.- brunet studiował historię sztuki. Tomlinson się zaśmiał na uwagę Hazzy.

\- Oh nie martw się o nią, Pussy. Jest w doskonałej formie, a ja zaprezentuje ją na najwyższym poziomie. Co oglądasz?- spytał siadając przy mnie.

\- Co? Nie wiem sam. Ale jest tam cholerny wegetarianin.- zaśmiał się ze mną. Nasze twarze były bardzo blisko siebie. Ale jak się spodziewałem, Louis osunął się i wstał podchodząc w kierunku drzwi.

\- Czemu uciekasz, kiedy jestem blisko Ciebie? Lou nie rozumiem Cie.- powiedziałem podchodząc do niego. Na jego twarz wkradło się przerażenie. Bał się czegoś, ale nie mogłem zrozumieć czego.

\- Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że nie chcę poczuć do Ciebie czegoś WIĘKSZEGO?- spytał kładąc nacisk na ostanie słowo.

\- Tak pamiętam, ale co ma to z twoimi reakcjami wspólnego?- zapytałem gubiąc się w jego toku myślenia.

\- Bo ja poczułem coś większego.- westchnął, a jego głowa zawisła w dół. Mnie to zbiło z tropu, ale nie przeraziło.- Zakochałem się w Tobie, Harry. Dlatego boje się przebywać w twoim towarzystwie. Nie chcę, żebyś się do mnie zraził. Kiedy jesteś blisko nie panuje nad sobą. Teraz kiedy znasz prawdę, może odejść. Moje serce będzie złamane, ale poradzę sobie.- jęknął. Nie planowałem uciekać. Podszedłem do niego i podniosłem jego zalaną od łez twarz. Scałowałem wszystkie łzy z jego idealnej twarzy. Na końcu pocałowałem jego drżące od płaczu wargi. Moje ręce oplotły jego kark. Poczułem jak jego dłonie wędrują po krzywiźnie moich pleców. Westchnąłem w jego usta, kiedy zacisnął ręce na moich pośladkach. Jego język zaczął dziką bitwę z moim. Przycisnąłem, a raczej wbiłem jego ciało w ścianę. Gdyby nie fakt, że zwaliłem przy tym obrazek, pewnie byłoby jeszcze bardziej namiętnie. W chwili kiedy koty w ramce spadły na podłogę, Lou się opamiętał.

\- Harry, ja przepraszam. To nie powinno się zdarzyć.

Wspomnienie to spowodowało, że łzy ponownie poleciały po mojej twarzy. To wtedy Loueh wyznał mi miłość. Ryzykował wszystko. Nie wiedział czy się aby nie przerażę i nie ucieknę. Ale nie miałem nawet powodu, żeby to robić. Louis był moim światełkiem w tunelu i nie chciałem go zostawiać. Jak bym wtedy funkcjonował? Nijak, bo Louis był moim sterem.

\- Louis tak mi niewyobrażalnie przykro, że to przeze mnie tutaj się znalazłeś. Słuchaj - westchnąłem. Wziąłem jego zimną dłoń w swoje. To głupie, że do niego mówię skoro i tak mnie nie usłyszy. - dawno nie rozmawialiśmy tak od serca. Stęskniłem się za twoim ciepłym głosem, który kierowałeś do mnie. To było tak dawno, ale nadal pamiętam jaki miałeś wyraz twarzy podczas wszystkich naszych rozmów. Pamiętasz tę..

Siedzieliśmy na hamaku wśród zieleni traw. Wokoło rozprzestrzeniało się lato. Ni było gorąco, ale chłodem nie wiało. Uwielbiałem taki stan pogody.

\- Harry - szepnął w moją stronę. Mruknąłem na znak, że go słucham, kiedy sam zajmowałem się robieniem gwizdka z trawy. - czy Ty się boisz tego, że ja nie jestem do końca normalny. W sensie, że nie lubię tak jak powinienem dziewczyn?- spojrzałem na niego z przymrużonych powiek. Nie wiem, po mi zadawał takie pytania. Przecież powiedziałem mu, że nie przeszkadza mi to. Nie jestem homofobem.

\- Louis, przecież znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nie ucieknę od Ciebie nigdy. Zawsze będę przy tobie bez względu na to co się dzieje w naszym życiu. Jesteś moim przewodnikiem. Nie opuszczę Cie nigdy, Loueh

\- Wiesz jesteś niesamowity - po jego alabastrowych policzkach poleciały łzy. Serce mi się krajało na ten widok. - wszyscy, którzy o tym wiedzieli odeszli prędzej czy później. Ty trwasz przy moim boku jak ten pies przy swoim panu do ostatniego dnia jego życia.

\- A słyszałeś, że jeden pies czekał na swojego pana, gdy ten nie żył?

\- I co w związku z tym?

\- Ja będę jak Hachikō. On czekał na swojego właściciela, a ja będę czekał na to, aż pewnego dnia wyznasz, że jesteś bi. I wiec, że ja będę Cie w tym wspierał. Zawsze

\- Kocham Cie, Hazza

\- Brakuje mi tych rozmów, ale sam tego chciałeś. Przecież nie zostawiłbym Cie, gdyby się wydało, że jesteś biseksualny. Loueh - jęknąłem. Dławiłem się łzami. -tak bardzo Cie kocham. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak. Nie ma takiej skali, żeby to tak dosłownie opisać. Przez te dwa lata próbowałem Cie znienawidzić, ale nie udało mi się. Z każdym dniem moje złamane i rozszarpane na kawałeczki serce kochało Cie bardziej. Żałuje, że nie jestem dla Ciebie tyle wart, żebyś się przyznał. Ale Cie rozumiem. Ja nie jestem Eleanor. Ale wiec, że życzę Ci z nią szczęścia. Może ona da Ci więcej szczęścia niż ja .- szepnąłem i wstałem. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na jego pozbawioną wyrazu twarz. Nachyliłem się ipocałowałem jego suche wargi. Po raz pierwszy nie odwzajemnił. Ale cóż przecież on spał. Głęboko spał. Wyszedłem cicho z pokoju. Gdy zamykałem drzwi natknąłem się na stojącą przy framudze Lottie. Jej twarz była zmęczona i smutna.

\- Słyszałam waszą, a raczej twoją rozmowę z Louisem. Naprawdę go kochasz?

\- Tak, nawet nie wiesz jak. Tego się nie da opisać słowami. Żaden pisarz czy poeta nie ubrałby tego uczucia w słowa. Nawet Szekspir. Sam nie wiem, jak mam nazwać to uczucie. Bo samo słowo miłość jest tu za małe - szepnąłem, czując jak mi głos drży z nadmiaru emocji.

\- Wiem, że mój brat zachował się gorzej niż dupek. Wiesz ile razy mu powtarzałam, że ma Cie błagać na kolanach o przebaczenie?- pokręciłem głową na znak, że nie wiem.- Nie ma takiej liczby, żeby to określić. Ale on jest tak uparty, że nie chciał mnie słuchać. Każdego dnia patrzyłam jak się męczy, boCiebie nie ma przy nim. Eleanor to nie Ty, Harry. Ona jest, ale mogłoby jej też dobrze nie być. Nic by to w nim nie zmieniło. Nawet nie wiesz jak brak waszej przyjaźni na niego wpłynął. Już nie ma iskierek w oczach. Rzadziej się uśmiecha. Nie umie się cieszyć życiem jak kiedyś z Tobą.- potarła skronie. - Odzyskaj go, Hazza. To dla waszego dobra.

\- Ale on nie chce mnie znać. Boi się swojej inności. Ja nie nałożę mu tego łopatą do głowy jak sam nie będzie chciał.

\- Postaraj się, Harreh. On się tylko zgrywa, że nie brakuje mu twojej obecności. Tak naprawdę tęskni i wyrywa się do Ciebie jego - wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na mnie tymi przenikliwymi oczami.- serce i dusza.

Leżałem nawet nie byłem wstanie zorientować się, gdzie się znajduję. Czułem czyjąś obecność. Nie miałem pojęcia kim była, ale biło od niej ciepło, które łagodziło ból w moim sercu. Ostatnie co pamiętam to jak do mojego pokoju wpada z krzykiem Lottie. Była ode mnie młodsza, a to jednak ona musiała mnie podnosić z molarnego dołka. Czułem się jakbym ją wykorzystywał. Byłem nieudacznikiem, który żerował na wszystkich dookoła.

Louis tak mi niewyobrażalnie przykro, że to przeze mnie tutaj się znalazłeś.

Ten głos. Harry. To był on. Czułem jak w jego głosie mieszają się emocje. Smutek, rozpacz i poczucie winy. On się czuł winny temu, że ja chciałem się zabić. Przecież robiłem to dla niego. Żeby nie musiał już cierpieć przez moją beznadziejną osobę. Ja sprawiałem mu ból. Ciął się przeze mnie. To ja byłem powodem dla którego jego lewy nadgarstek szpeciły blizny układające się w sentencje, mówiącą o tym jak bardzo go zraniłem.

Stęskniłem się za twoim ciepłym głosem, który kierowałeś do mnie.

Był tutaj na wyciągniecie ręki. To uczucie, że nie mogę go przytulić czy odpowiedzieć powodowało, że chciałem płakać. Ale nawet tego nie mogłem zrobić. Byłem jak jakiś manekin, który można oglądać, ale nie jest zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Czułem jak bierze moją dłoń. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, albo tak mi sie wydawało. Biło od niego ciepło, które moje ciało przez ten stan straciło. Byłem zimny jak trup, chociaż żyłem.

Zaczął opowiadać o Hachiko. Doskonale pamiętam to. To było niedługo przed tym jak go zostawiłem. Otwarcie mówiłem mu, że go kocham. On nie miał nic przeciwko. Gdy go całowałem, nie wyrywał się, tylko oddawał pocałunki z taką samą pasją. Czułem, że mnie kocha, a to nie powstrzymało mnie przed tym, żeby wbić mu sztylet prosto w jego delikatne i kruche serce. To było tak bezduszne, ale nie umiałem inaczej. W kraju jakim żyjemy nie ma tolerancji. Chciałem go uchronić. Być tarczą.

Brakuje mi tych rozmów, ale sam tego chciałeś. Przecież nie zostawiłbym Cie, gdyby się wydało, że jesteś biseksualny.

Wiedziałem, że nie zostawiłby mnie, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, ze bałem się tego co by o nas powiedzieli. Byłem królem tej szkoły. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na coś takiego. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na jakieś komplikacje. Jednak z każdym dniem bez Hazzy, czułem jak moje serce pęka na miliony kawałeczków. Coraz bardziej i bardziej. Gdy powiedział, że mnie nienawidzi to moje serce stało się jedną wielką czarną dziurą. Czułem, że nie potrzebny już jestem jemu. A teraz?

Loueh tak bardzo Cie kocham. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak. Nie ma takiej skali, żeby to tak dosłownie opisać.

Moje serce, chociaż czułem jak słabe, zaczęło bić szybciej. On powiedział, że mnie kocha. Harry Styles, którego zraniłem jak nikogo dotąd, powiedział, że mnie kocha. Było to tak piękne, że aż niewiarygodne. Nie mogłem się jednak ruszyć ani o krok. Trwałem w tym momencie zapomnienia. W tej błogiej nieświadomości, a raczej świadomości, że człowiek, którego zdradziłem, bo taka była prawda, nadal mnie kocha. Szczerze i bez żadnych ogródek.

Przez te dwa lata próbowałem Cie znienawidzić, ale nie udało mi się. Z każdym dniem moje złamane i rozszarpane na kawałeczki serce kochało Cie bardziej.

Jego słowa obijały mi się o czaszkę. Każde jego słowo wypowiedziane z tak wielkim smutkiem i jednocześnie z ogromnym uczuciem. Czułem się jak mała dziewczynka, która dostała ukochaną lalkę na urodziny, albo jak chłopczyk, który bez okazji otrzymał lizaka. Takiego kolorowego i powodującego radość na dziecięcej twarzyczce. To było jak szczęście w pudełku.

Ta świadomość, że osoba, którą darzysz najpiękniejszym uczuciem jest w stanie to odwzajemnić. Że jej uczucie jest tak samo silne. Że bez względu na wszystko będzie cie kochać.

Szczerze.

Żałuje, że nie jestem dla Ciebie tyle wart, żebyś się przyznał. Ale Cie rozumiem. Ja nie jestem Eleanor. Ale wiec, że życzę Ci z nią szczęścia. Może ona da Ci więcej szczęścia niż ja .

Co? To nie tak, Harry. To nie tak! Ale on mnie nie słyszy, nawet nie ma takiej możliwości, bo niby jak? W mojej wyobraźni pojawiły się nagle wszystkie te obrazy, kiedy udawałem, że go nie widzę. Byłem odporny na jego łzy, które kumulował w oczach. Na jego twarz, która powodowała, że automatycznie z mojego życia znikała radość. Ale trzeba było dalej grać radosnego króla szkoły.

Poczułem jak jego niesamowicie miękkie, teraz drżące od płaczu, wargi dotknęły moich suchych i zimnych ust. Tak bardzo chciałem, aby został tutaj. Powodował, że moje serce rosło z każdym jego słowem.

Chciałem spijać z jego delikatnych ust niesamowite i tak uczuciowe pocałunki. Chciałem, żeby powodował, że moje serce robiłoby salta w przód i w tył. Żeby trzepotało z miłości jaką otrzymało w małym pudełeczku z napisem Miłość Hazzy. Jak bardzo mi go brakowało?

Tego się nie da określić w jednym słowie czy nawet zdaniu. Jego obecność była dla mnie kojąca jak zimna woda w upalny dzień. Jak ciepły, wełniany koc w mroźne wieczory. Niczym miłość kochanej osoby obok, gdy twoje życie się zapadało pod naciskiem zdarzeń.

Jego uczucie było dla mnie jak powietrze. Oddychałem nim, chociaż on nie był przy mnie. Gdy dłużej go nie widziałem, usychałem.

Jak wielki ból zadałem sobie zostawiając go? Tego nie da się znowu określić. To nie było podobne do wyrwania mi serce. Nie. To było gorsze, bo ono nadal było w mojej piersi. Wolałbym, aby mi je wyrwał, sponiewierał, zdeptał i wyrzucił gdzieś w krzaki. Ale nie. Kiedy on odszedł, odeszła razem za nim jego miłość, która mieszkała w moim sercu. Pozostała wielka czarna dziura, która rosła, powiększała się z każdym kłamstwem, kiedy chciałem zaprzeczyć, że go nie, kocham miłością bezgraniczną.

Miłość jest to jakieś nie wiadomo co, przychodzące nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo jak, i sprawiające ból nie wiadomo dlaczego.

Tak. Jego miłość zadawała mi ból. Chociaż to ja spowodowałem na jego twarzy smutek, a na nadgarstkach rany, których się nie pozbędzie. A nawet jeśli, to pozostawią blizny na duszy, których nijak wyleczyć. Można je złagodzić, ale nie da się ich zapomnieć.

Byłem głupcem w tej miłości. Ale nie chciałem, żeby był wytykany palcami. Chciałem dla niego jak najlepiej. Myślałem, że jak go zostawię i zdepczę to uczucie to on mnie znienawidzi.

Nie wziąłem jednak czegoś pod uwagę. Tego, że ja z każdym dniem bez niego będę usychał bardziej i bardziej. Że Eleanor wcale nie da poczucia miłości i szczęścia. Była przy mnie to fakt, ale gdyby jej nie było to byłoby tak samo.

To nie tak, że ją wykorzystywałem. Chociaż po części tak było. Była pomocnym człowiekiem. Miła, dobrze wychowana. Zdarzało jej się wywyższać, ale to naprawdę rzadko. Nie wiedziała o wielu aspektach mojego życia, ale nie chciałem, żeby się wystraszyła. Ludzie mówią, że są tolerancyjni, ale często, gdy widzą dwie osoby tej samej płci ogrania ich panika, albo obrzydzenie. W skrajnych przypadkach bywali bezczelni i rzucali obelgami.

No ale co taki człowiek Ci zrobił? No nic, tylko dla niektórych to jest nie po bożemu. Ale czy Bóg nie powiedział, że kocha wszystkich? Więc czemu nie miałby kochać gejów, lesbijek i biseksualistów? Tak jest. Tylko, że jest tam na górze to nie może powiedzieć, że jemu to nie przeszkadza. Dla mnie zawsze kochał mnie tak samo jak i chłopaków, którzy byli heteroseksualni.

Co z tego, że byłem innej orientacji? Teraz, kiedy wiedziałem, że Hazza nadal mnie kocha i zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko, nie bałem się. Była mi obojętna moja reputacja i to, że mogę być wytykany palcami. Jeśli on mnie kocha to ta miłość mnie poniesie ponad góry nietolerancji.

Nie chce już udawać, że nic do niego nie czuje. Za długo już to trwa. Żadnemu z nas na dobre to nie wyszło. Tylko w naszych sercach nastąpił wielki bałagan, którego powodem był mój paniczny strach przed tym co ludzie powiedzą. Pieprzyć ich i konie na których przyjechali.*

Zastanawiałem się co mogę zrobić? Chcę go odzyskać. Pragnę jego ciepła, którym nieprzerwanie emanował. Jego zaraźliwego śmiechu, który powodował, że i ja się śmiałem jak głupek. Tych przenikliwych zielonych tęczówek w których widziałem miłość. Ust, które całowały mnie z pasją i niemą prośbą żebym nigdy go nie opuścił.

Poczułem jak ktoś siada ponownie obok mnie. Lekkie szturchnięcia. Cichy szloch. To nie mógł być Hazza, bo nie pachniała ta osoba piżmem i tym charakterystycznym zapachem jabłek i czegoś jeszcze.

[ { I Can’t Make You Love Me} ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW9Cu6GYqxo)

\- Louis – znałem ten głos. Za dobrze go znałem. Tak bardzo nie chciałem, aby tu była. Pewnie się teraz zastanawia, czemu to zrobiłem. Będzie się obwiniać, że to przez nią. Że coś zrobiła nie tak. Ale przecież to nie ona jest tu tym powodem, tylko ja. - nie wiem czemu to zrobiłeś, ale się domyślam. – Eleanor uwierz mi, nie masz pojęcia, czemu to zrobiłem.

\- Wiem, że to przez niego. Tylko głupi by nie zauważył, że odkąd jesteśmy razem, nie jesteś sobą. Że czegoś brakuje w twoim życiu. Starałam się, żebyś przy mnie był tym samym Lou, którego zobaczyłam pierwszego dnia szkoły. Abyś był tym samym zabawnym i uczuciowym człowiekiem w którym się zakochałam. Tak Loueh. Zakochałam się w tobie. Dużo wcześniej niż byś przypuszczał. Jeszcze zanim wiedziałeś jak mam na imię. – chciałem jej powiedzieć coś, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić. Absolutnie nic.- Ale wiedziałam, że nie jestem nim. To jego twoje serce pokochało szczerą miłością, nie mnie. Nie mogę Cie zmusić do miłości, skoro mnie nie kochasz. Kochasz nastolatka z brązowymi, kręconymi włosami i zielonookim spojrzeniem. Cały Ty należałeś do niego. Nigdy do mnie, Loueh. To on był księciem twojego serca. To on miał klucz, aby twoja dusza na nowo odżyła. Możesz udawać, że nic do niego nie czujesz. Możesz żyć w tej świadomości, ale ja nie. Wiem jak na niego patrzysz. Tak się nie patrzy na przyjaciela, tylko na kogoś bliższego. Serce pod batutą Hazzy żyło i powodowało, że skakało z radości. Ja tego nie potrafię zrobić, Louis. Nie potrafię, bo mnie nie kochasz tak jak jego. Może gdzieś tam w zakamarkach swojej duszy mnie kochasz, ale to Harry jest gwiazdą.

Chciałem krzyczeć, ale nie mogłem. Wiedziałem, że El jest inteligentna i spostrzegawcza. Ale do tego stopnia? Przecież kryłem się z tym jak cholera, nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek to zauważył. A w szczególności Eleanor.

\- Za każdym razem patrzyłam jak usychasz. On był twoją wodą, potrzebną do życia. Chciałam też nią być. Ale chociaż mnie nie słyszysz, to wiedz, że nie chcę stać na drodze tego co was łączy. Kiedy się obudzisz mnie już nie będzie tutaj. Wyjeżdżam do Manchesteru. Tam zacznę studia na które zawsze chciałam pójść. Wiem, że pewnie się zdziwisz, że mnie nie będzie. Ale twoja siostra Ci o wszystkim powie. A teraz żegnaj Loueh. Nie zrywam z tobą, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą tak na serio. Pamiętaj, że cie kocham.

Potem poczułem jak jej małe usta dotykają moich. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ona to wszystko wie. Że w takim stopniu. Ale byłem jej wdzięczny, że wiedziała i to akceptowała. Że byłem inny i się tego nie bała.

***

Siedziałem z kubkiem herbaty na parapecie. Mama mówiła, że była u mnie Eleanor. Wysłuchała co miała mi do powiedzenia, bo nie mogłem jej powiedzieć, że wszystko słyszałem.

\- Lou – drzwi delikatnie skrzypnęły, a na ten dźwięk lekko wzdrygnąłem. – chciałam z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Lott nie teraz. Nie mam nastroju.

\- Nie ma tak. Odkąd się obudziłeś z nikim nie rozmawiasz. Nie możesz tak tu siedzieć i się zamartwiać. Idź do Hazzy, on cie potrzebuje. On teraz pewnie rozmyśla nad tym czemu to zrobiłeś. Odpowiedz mu na jego nurtujące pytania, Loueh.

\- To nie jest takie proste, Lottie. Nie wiem czy on chce mnie widzieć. Za dużo się zdarzyło.

\- Ale teraz nie ma Eleanor. Jesteś wolny. W sumie cały czas byłeś. Wasz związek nie był tak silny jak ten z Hazzą – spojrzałem na nią z miną mówiącą, że nie wiem o co chodzi.- wiem, że go kochasz tak bardzo. El też to widziała. Dlatego wyjechała do Manchesteru. Loueh, idź i zawalcz o to co kochasz.

Była taka młoda i jednocześnie taka dorosła. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to ja byłem ten starszy. To ja powinienem być tym mądrzejszym, to ja miałem jej pomagać. Jednak to ona wyciągała mnie z największych dołków życiowych. Byłam moją podporą.

Spojrzałem przez okno. Był tam. Siedział na łóżku i patrzył tempo w ścianę. Teraz chciałem wiedzieć co myśli. W jakim kierunku zmierzają jego myśli.

Spojrzał w moją stronę. Jego spojrzenie nie wyrażało niczego. Bałem się tego wzroku.

Nagle się zerwał. Założył ulubioną bluzę i wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.

Po mojej twarzy automatycznie poleciały łzy. On mnie potępiał. Ale za co? W sumie głupie pytania zadaje, skoro znam na nie doskonale odpowiedź. Chciałem się zabić.

Jednak coś się we mnie ruszyło.

Zerwałem się w ekstremalnym tempie i ruszyłem do drzwi. Nie zwracałem uwagi na to, że świat mi wirował przed oczami. To nie było teraz ważne.

Zbiegłem niczym strzała na dół, założyłem buty i wybiegłem na dwór. Kiedy znalazłem się na ulicy niegdzie go nie było. Bałem się, że może sobie coś zrobić. To był Harry, kiedy był w złym stanie psychicznym robił różne głupie rzeczy.

Ruszyłem ku placu zabaw. Nie wiedziałem w sumie dlaczego akurat tam. To chyba dlatego, że właśnie w tym miejscu zaczęła się wielka historia Larry’ ego. Jak dziś pamiętam jak codziennie się bawiliśmy na owym placu. Chciałem, żeby znowu tak było. Chciałem aby Larry wrócił.

[ {Strawberry swing} ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isH1yy8I_dc)

Usiadłem na czerwonej huśtawce i delikatnie odepchnąłem się od ziemi. W moich włosach zatańczył, razem z popołudniowym słońcem, wiatr. W pewnym sensie przyniósł mi ukojenie. Nadal moje myśli zajmował człowiek o niesamowicie zielonych oczach. Czułem jak ponownie po moich policzkach lecą łzy. Nie chciałem ich zatrzymywać. One powodowały, że jednak mi na nim cholernie zależy. Był moją cholerną ostoją w tym zabieganym życiu. A teraz zniknął. Ot tak.

Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem w niebo. Chmurzyło się. Będzie burza. Rozejrzałem się po placu, ponownie. Nic się tu nie zmieniło, oprócz jednego. Przy wejściu stała osoba. Miała na sobie fioletową bluzę, a na głowie czapkę-misia. Harry.

Zerwałem się automatycznie z huśtawki. Chociaż dzieliła nas odległość to widziałem strach w jego oczach. Bał się mnie, znowu.

Zrobiłem krok a on od razu odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać. Ruszyłem za nim. Nie chciałem go znowu stracić. Nie teraz.

\- Harry. HAZZA CZEKAJ! – krzyknąłem. Ale on dalej biegł. Mogłem się założyć, że po jego policzkach leciały łzy spowodowane przez moją osobę. – Harry, proszę. Zatrzymaj się. Ja nie mam siły biec.

Przystanął. Jego zielone, duże i piękne oczy spojrzały na mnie pełne bólu. Jego twarz wykrzywiał grymas.

\- Po co? Żebyś znowu mnie zranił jak przed laty. Pytam się, Tomlinson. Chcesz mnie znowu zranić?

\- Nie.

\- Co? Powtórz.

\- Nie chcę Cie zranić. Chcę wszystko naprawić. Już się Harry nie boję. Nie jestem przerażony uczuciem, które rodziło się we mnie względem ciebie. Zrozumiałem wszystko, kiedy leżałem nieprzytomny.

\- Ale jak to..

\- Słyszałem co mówiłeś. Ja wspominałeś wszystko co z nami związane. Jak opowiadałeś o Hachiko. Ja to wszystko słyszałem Harry. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, ale wszystko czułem. Wiem, że mnie pocałowałeś. – jego twarz była przerażona.

\- Naprawdę wszystko słyszałeś?

\- Tak Harry. Ja.. ja zrozumiałem, że to było głupie. Zostawienie ciebie samego, było największym błędem mojego życia. Bałem się tego co o mnie pomyślą, ale teraz to mi jest obojętne. Wiem, że Cie kocham jak wariat i nie umiem bez ciebie żyć.

\- Co z Eleanor?

\- Wyjechała. Ona o wszystkim wiedziała. Znaczy się domyślała. Powiedziała, że mnie kocha, ale wiedziała, że ja jej nie. Że tylko do ciebie czuję to niesamowite uczucie. Dała nam wolną drogę, Hazza. Proszę cie, zacznijmy od nowa.

\- Obiecaj mi coś.

\- Co tylko zechcesz.

\- Że mnie nie zostawisz.

\- Teraz nie popełnię tego samego błędu. – jego oczy zalśniły. Uśmiech powoli wszedł na jego przystojne oblicze. Powoli zbliżyłem się do niego. W oczach, za którymi tak tęskniłem, pojawiły się iskierki szczęścia.

\- Kocham Cie, Loueh – te słowa zadziałały na mnie jak płachta na byka. Delikatnie złapałem jego zaróżowione policzki. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz w jego piękne tęczówki i lekko dotknąłem jego ust. Z jego warg rozległ się cichy jęk.

Moje dłonie powędrowały od policzków na biodra, żeby je bardziej przycisnąć do moich. Przejechałem swoim językiem po jego górnej wardze, a jego oblicze przyozdobił uśmiech i pozwolił mi poznać jego usta ponownie.

To było jak powrót do lat dziecięcych. Jak wracanie w rodzinne strony, aby poznać swoich przodków. Wpiłem się w jego usta tym razem nasze języki rozpętały bitwę. Walczyliśmy o dominacje. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, że stoję w miejscu publicznym i całuje się z chłopakiem, który ma najważniejszy klucz. Był strażnikiem klucza do mojego serca. Tylko on miał władzę, tylko on sprawił, że ponownie zabiło w mocniejszym rytmie. Rytmie naszej wspólnej i tak niespokojnej miłości.

Poczułem jak jego dłonie zjeżdżają z moich ramion w stronę dolnych partii mego ciała. Nie minęła sekunda na jego duża dłoń znalazła się na moim przyrodzeniu, lekko go zgniatając.

\- Hazza – jęknąłem przeciągle. On się jedynie uśmiechnął i zszedł pocałunkami niżej. Teraz moja szyja była obdarowywana przez jego gorące usta. Poczułem jak przysysa się do mojej szyi. Potem było mlaśnięcie i cichy chichot.

\- Teraz jesteś mój i nikogo więcej – następnie wtulił się we mnie i zamruczał niczym kociak, który wrócił do swojego pana. Cieszyłem się, że Harry Edward Styles wrócił do mojego życia i spowodował, że znowu stało się kolorowe.

* Cytat z filmu “Oszukana” z Angeliną Jolie. Polecam ten film. 

 

 


End file.
